Worlds Away
by scarylolita
Summary: Naruto was born in the slums of Konoha, but he's climbed his way to the top and is now a member of the most elite. Sasuke is a victim of child trafficking now working in a brothel, but a particularly tragic night gives him the perfect opportunity to escape with the help of Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu – three wanted rebels. Dystopian AU.
1. Prologue: Home

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**I kind of wanted to write a story where I could do different things to the characters, so there likely will be a lot of ****OOC****. This is just the prologue (hence why it's so short)! I'm going to be torturing Sasuke again. Look forward to it~ Also, some aspects of the story are slightly inspired by no.6 haha. **

**Pairings: Shikatema, minor NaruGaa/KibaSasu and of course NaruSasu**

**Warnings: torture, prostitution, human trafficking, slavery, character death, Koharu as a creepy brothel owner, sadistic Anko, OOC behaviour**

* * *

><p>The city is forever rotting away.<p>

Night came. The polluted clouds darkened the sky and the rain poured down in buckets, but the orphans in the slum didn't mind. They welcomed the rain – for it was the easiest way they could stay clean.

In the middle of a game of hide and seek, a familiar sound interrupted. The traffickers were on their way to kidnap more unwanted children. Six year old Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of a rickety market rooftop and watched as the masked men entered territory forgotten by the elitists. He took a deep breath and, as loud as he could, he shouted his warning of, "Run! They're coming!"

With scattered screams, there was no longer time for games. The neighbourhood kids dispersed through alleyways between rickety buildings. Naruto grabbed a pipeline and swung himself down onto the muddy ground. He looked back and forth frantically for a place to hide until he felt a hand grab him.

"Sh!" the voice demanded, throwing a dirty palm over his mouth.

Together, they stood quietly behind a trash heap. Naruto didn't know how long he was there, but he remained silent. Silence was something he always had trouble with, but he was scared – so, so scared and that overpowered any need he felt to speak.

Soon, the shouting dispersed and everything grew deathly quiet. Naruto pried the hand off his mouth and let out a breath. "Is it over?" he whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure if the figure heard him.

After a minute or so of silence, he heard the soft reply. "I'm not sure."

Naruto turned around and came face to face with a girl donning a really bad haircut, but he wasn't fazed by that. Most of the kids were used to cutting their own hair when it grew too long. What Naruto noticed most of all was her eyes. They were the darkest eyes he's ever looked into and her stony gaze made him shudder. There were dirt smudges on her face and she was even bonier than he was… but beneath all of that, Naruto couldn't help but find her pretty in a mysterious way. "Who are you?" he asked, mesmerized by her.

The girl's lips parted, but before she got a word out they were interrupted by a shaggy-haired brunet boy. "Naruto, there you are! The sweep is over!" he told them, relief evident in his voice.

"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed with gratitude before asking, "Who did they take? Is Karin okay?"

"They only took Sakura," the other boy frowned. "She's cute… so she'll fetch a high price. They always go for the cute ones."

Naruto frowned as well, feeling sick to his stomach. Kiba offered them both a piteous smile before running off to tell everyone else that they no longer needed to hide.

Naruto glanced at the girl standing idle next to him. "Y'know," he started, "you should be especially careful."

"What about you?" the girl retorted.

"I'm kinda stupid looking," Naruto admit. "At least, that's what everyone says. Nobody'd ever want to buy me, but you should watch out. You're nice to look at."

The girl gave a stiff upper lip.

"If they want cute girls, you might be next," Naruto continued, trying to get his point across. He crossed his arms in a tough manner, more than willing to play the hero if needed.

"A girl?" She looked surprised. "I'm not a –!" she started to speak, but they were interrupted again.

Kiba returned with the rest of the remaining kids flocked behind him. "Let's finish hide and seek!" he declared.

So they did.

* * *

><p>For young Naruto, that year was one full of loss. It was full of unsaid goodbyes as his friends were swept away and forced into lives they were far too young to experience.<p>

Naruto never quite became friends with that strange, young girl. He rather saw himself as her protector and he watched over her from a distance. There were times when she'd catch him staring and she'd smile, while other times she'd tell him to simply _go away_.

Instead, Kiba was the one she warmed up to the most. Perhaps it's because he tried harder and refused to see her as less strong for being so frail. Naruto was jealous, but he refused to show it and he continued with his duty as her protector from afar.

For a time, it worked. Naruto was the one dragging her into hiding when the men in masks invaded… but one day, she was gone without a trace. Naruto searched everywhere he could, but she was nowhere to be found and he couldn't help but feel like he failed. She never asked to be protected, but he knew better than she did. He knew she'd be next.

"It's always the pretty ones," Kiba had said, shaking his head upon hearing the news of the mysterious girl's disappearance. "This sucks… I was just becoming friends with her."

"I want to find her," Naruto grit out.

Kiba laughed, slapping Naruto on the back. "It won't happen. You don't even know her name."

"Do you?" the blond child retorted.

Kiba tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment before saying, "She wouldn't tell anyone her name, but she went by S."

"Why?" Naruto pried, unsure why a name would be kept secret.

"She said it was because a man once warned her never to tell a soul who she was," Kiba said eerily before shrugging it off altogether. "She said telling people her name would get her in trouble… but I suppose it's too late to worry about that now. She still got taken."

"S…" Naruto murmured aloud before promising, "I'm going to find her."

Kiba frowned at that and shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up." He wasn't as convinced as Naruto was.

* * *

><p>For a long time, Naruto held fast… but to no avail. One particularly dark night, he wandered alone throughout the slum streets. He just turned seven and people were dropping like flies due to the rapid pollution in the drinking water. Disease was growing prominent. Naruto was recklessly determined to help, yet too young and too naïve to do anything that might make a difference.<p>

He neared the slum borders and neared the bridge that separated the poorest part of the city from the richest part of the city. Towards the end of the bridge, he spotted a man he'd never seen before. He hovered near a tall building with bright lights and a neon sign that said "Villa Joy". The man was well dressed – too well dressed to have been from the slums. When he noticed Naruto, he began to approach him slowly but surely.

Frozen, Naruto simply stood still. "Are you a slaveholder?" he asked weakly as the man came closer. He had long, dark hair and a grim look on his face.

The man didn't respond. Instead, he smiled and it was anything but kind. He offered his hand to Naruto and, at a loss, the blond child reached forward and took it. Together they walked in silence. They walked away from the slums, nearing the city. Naruto shook, never having strayed this far from where he was born.

"Where are we going?" he asked with childish curiosity.

The man's voice was raspy yet soft-spoken as he said, "Home."


	2. Two sides of one city

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I couldn't resist posting earlier than I originally intended :b**

* * *

><p>Laughter echoes through the room – loud, happy and boisterous. Every time Naruto Uzumaki throws a get together, it's always the same. He puts on a fake, overly polite smile and welcome people into his home – friends and other members of society's highest greet him as they step inside. He does everything right. He's used to it by now. Funny, he never thought the day would come.<p>

Temari Sabaku saunters through with her fiancé, Shikamaru Nara. She gives Naruto a smile and asks, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right," he tells her as they enter the lively living room. A total lie, but he has a difficult time being honest. He's not sad for the reasons he should be. For some reason, he just feels hollow and perhaps it's worse than feeling sad.

As always, Temari sees right through him but she doesn't push or pry. "Have you had time to purify the house yet?"

"No," he murmurs.

"He died, Naruto," she says gently. "You're allowed to mourn. It's only been a week. You don't need to throw a party to compensate. We can do the purification ritual, if you'd like. It's best to get it done quickly, you know."

Beside her, Shikamaru nods. "Just say the word and we'll kick everyone out and get straight to it."

"I'm fine," he promises, forcing a smile. "He wasn't even my real father."

"But you still cared," Temari says softly. "He raised you, after all. He took you out of the slums and he raised you. Out of every child he could have chosen, he chose you… a boy from the filthiest part of this grimy city."

Naruto lets out a bitter laugh. "He said I was special… that I had potential. I don't know why. He said he saw himself in me."

"He built himself an empire and now that empire belongs to you," Shikamaru reminds him. "You're a man now. You can handle it."

And it's true. Naruto has grown up. He's no longer the wiry child, sickly and malnourished. He no longer has to struggle to find food. He has meat on his bones and it's on all the right places. He's tall and handsome with broad shoulders, unruly blond hair and a kind smile. But just like most people, he has a mean streak and he likes to hide it behind that convincing grin.

"What a joy," Naruto murmurs. "Now everyone can blame me for the pollution the laboratories and drug factories shit out."

"Don't be bitter," Temari nudges him.

"I'm not," Naruto insists. "I'm thankful. Honestly, I am. He gave me everything… things I never even asked for. I could never have even hoped to return it."

"He never expected you to," the blond girl reasons gently.

Naruto shakes away the negative thoughts, clapping his hands together. "Anyway," he decides to promptly change the subject. "Your brothers are already here. Liquor is in the kitchen. What can I get you?"

* * *

><p>Across the city, the night is alive. The slum streets are crowded, the vendors are busy and the brothels are full. Sasuke Uchiha sits in front of the vanity in his room, staring at himself through the mirror. He turns to the side and frowns at the serial code on his upper back, symbolizing his status – or lack thereof. His hair is stuck up in the strangest angles, but it can never be tamed. He removes the pins, letting dark, feathery strands fall freely on his forehead. His skin is paler than usual and his lips are bruised from being bitten and kissed with force. There are dark circles around his eyes and the bags are growing prominent. "That won't do," he murmurs to himself, using make up to conceal the evidence of his stress and anxiety. He lets out a deep, calm breath, giving himself a final once-over to make sure he has his appearance in order. He straightens his robe before standing up and surveying the room. The canopy bed is made, decorated in rich, dark colors. The paintings on the walls are straightened. The wooden floors are swept and the rug is spotless. The closet door is closed and the nightstand has but a dimly lit phermonal candle. Everything is in perfect order.<p>

Sasuke nods to himself. He's ready.

No more than a minute later, there is a knock on his door. He approaches the door and opens it, giving the man on the other side a welcoming smile.

"Sasuke," he greets flatly.

"It's nice to see you again," Sasuke says in a light, even tone, allowing his regular client inside. As soon as the door is closed, he is swept into a rough kiss. With one swift movement, his robe is torn off and he's pressed with his chest against the wall. He spreads his legs apart, giving easier access. He oiled up beforehand, knowing that most people don't like to take the time to be cautious. After all, those who fuck for pay are expendable. He lets out a string of convincing moans, even though he's not receiving any pleasure from the rough treatment.

When it's over, he's left alone. He didn't come, but he doesn't mind. He almost finds it easier when the people on top of him don't expect him to. He bends down and picks up his robe, putting it back on and making himself decent. He sits down at his vanity again and eyes himself, gritting his teeth as he removes the make-up he put on mere minutes ago. He wipes it off roughly, causing the bags under his eyes to swell. He lets out a shaky sigh, balling his fists and trying to stay calm. He can feel his nails digging into the palm of his hands. He's angry. He's angry. He's so fucking angry… but he can't afford to be angry. He needs to stay calm. He needs to maintain that air of ethereality. He needs to be beautiful and perfect and submissive.

A moment later, there's another knock at his door. Before he can stand to answer it, the door opens revealing Koharu Utatane, the brothel owner. Sasuke Uchiha lets out a sigh, unconsciously adjusting his robe to cover his chest more modestly.

"My dear boy," the old woman says.

"Madame," he greets her softly, bowing his head respectfully as he rises to his feet.

"No need for formalities," she insists, standing in front of him. She brings a hand up to touch his face and he tries not to shudder at the contact. "I've already told you, you're free to call me Mother. I've had you since you were seven years old. It's only fitting."

"Mother, then," Sasuke corrects himself. The word tastes foul on his tongue. It sounds forced and meaningless.

"Beautiful," Koharu exhales, reaching for the tie on Sasuke's robe. He stands still and free of emotion as the fabric slides off his shoulders and pools at his feet, leaving him bare. He feels his heart pounding in his chest, making his limbs go numb. He knows where this is going. "I was watching you on the camera during your last visit," she says. "How far you've come… I couldn't help but recall the shy child who was brought to my door so many years ago. You're a man now. Truly."

He says nothing. He stares at her with cold and stony eyes – the woman who is supposed to be his _mother_, the woman who is supposed to take care of him. She's never taken care of him. If anything, she's done her best to break him.

"Lie down," she says. "I'll help you calm yourself. I know you well enough to know when you worry and even if that wasn't the case, the bags under your eyes prove me right. You haven't been sleeping."

"No, I –" the brunet starts hoarsely, only to be cut off.

"I insist," she soothes, putting a palm to his chest and forcing him to move towards the bed.

Sasuke presses his pink lips together and does as he's told. He lies down on his mattress and remains silent as her hands move up his legs, massaging his limbs. He tries to get lost in the sensation, but it's hard, especially as her hands travel elsewhere. He grows rigid and she whispers, "Relax."

_Relax._

_Relax._

Just _relax_.

The word echoes in his mind. His stomach churns. No matter how many times it happens, this is something he'll never get used to. There's a faraway look in his eyes before he squeezes them shut. It's been this way since he turned fourteen and he knows how wrong it is, but he chokes. He can't speak. He can't tell her to stop because he's learned what happens when you protest. He can feel his stomach tightening. It always takes such a long time for him to come, but when he does, he's quiet. His breath hitches and he exhales slowly. He feels the mess being wiped off and only once the evidence is gone does he open his eyes.

"I need to speak with you about something important," Koharu says, softening. "There's been a death."

Sasuke doesn't react. He simply nods and stares at her with dull eyes, waiting for an answer. Somehow, he sensed it. He often does. Call it a talent, or perhaps it's something more.

"Sai is gone," she whispers and Sasuke feels like he just got smacked. It feels like someone dug their hand into his chest and wrapped their fist around his heart, squeezing tightly. Deaths rarely catch him off guard, but he feels like he's suffocating.

"What…?" his voice breaks and he sits up. "No…"

"Yes," Koharu says unemotionally. "I'm sorry."

"How?" Sasuke asks, needing to know.

"It was self-inflicted," she reveals evenly. "You are forbidden to leave your room today, Sasuke. Stay inside."

"Why?" he nearly begs, not understanding why things need to be the way they are.

She doesn't answer.

Sasuke lets out a silent gasp, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to stifle his grief. Koharu leaves him without another word. Once she's gone, he allows himself to unravel. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." He takes a pillow and holds it to his chest, pressing his face into it.

* * *

><p>Naruto lets out a groan. By now, everyone has left. Everyone except for Gaara Sabaku. He stays. He always stays. Naruto is drunk off of one too many whiskies and Gaara is here to witness it all, never minding that Naruto gets violent when he has too much. Usually, it's the wine coolers, but tonight he went heavy and hard. He wasn't always like this. When his father was alive, he was never allowed to drink. Now there's no one stopping him. Headaches come and go and he's never sure if it's the alcohol or something else entirely. He's too strong for his own good and sometimes it takes a turn for the worst.<p>

"How long's it been?" the blond asks, sitting on the sofa next to the redhead.

"Two months," the other man murmurs flatly.

"Fuck," Naruto states. "It feels longer than that."

"Trust me, I know. I feel like I've been mourning for years."

"There's been too many deaths," the blond sighs.

"Yes, far too many."

"You miss him," Naruto adds. It's not a question, but a simple fact.

"Every fucking day," Gaara whispers. "But you do, too, don't you? You loved him just as much as I did."

"I loved him in a different way," Naruto murmurs. "He was like… a brother."

Gaara sighs. "I told him not to enter the slums. Bad things happen when people who don't live in the slums go there… but he didn't listen. He wanted to help… He wanted to help so fucking badly."

"My _father_ sent him in," Naruto mutters. "Even if he didn't want to go, he wouldn't have been able to refuse the order. There are pros and cons to being the right hand to one of the most powerful men in this shithole of a city… but I guess the cons were worse… I guess my old man got what he deserved, though, huh?"

"I suppose so," Gaara agrees, not giving Naruto any sympathy. He knows it's unneeded.

"Your fiancé… He was a good person," Naruto says gently. "Better than the piece of shit he served… My dad, hell… My dad was a bad man. And me? I'm no better. I'm not a good person."

"I don't care," Gaara states.

"I know you don't."

As they fall into a comfortable silence, the redhead turns to stare at Naruto – the handsome, tall, blond man who has grown colder as the years went by. Gaara leans forward and kisses him and he doesn't hesitate to kiss back. Naruto urges the redhead's lips apart and explores the warm cavern of his mouth. He tastes like liquor, cigarettes and fire.

"Fuck me," Gaara demands, pulling back.

As always, Naruto complies. However; this time, unlike last, they take it to the bedroom. Gaara unbuttons his shirt before removing it and setting it neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. Next, he reaches for his belt buckle. Naruto follows in suit, undressing himself. Once bare, Gaara settles on the mattress while Naruto fishes for the lubricant in his nightstand. He opens the cap, pouring a generous amount into his hand and coating his cock. He settles between the redhead's parted thighs and pushes in with little warning. Gaara tenses before forcing his body to relax. Naruto continues thrusting. He doesn't wait for a go-ahead. He doesn't ask if Gaara is okay, but Gaara doesn't mind. He prefers it this way. That's why he chose Naruto. That's why he stays.

They've been doing this for the past two months – since Gaara's fiancé was killed. It's always the same. Each moan sounds like a sob. He always sounds like he's crying. Naruto never questions it. For that, Gaara is thankful.

Gaara comes first. It takes Naruto a long time, since he's drunk, and by the end Gaara's body feels as numb as his mind. Naruto pulls out and then flops lifelessly onto the bed next to him. Gaara stands up, walking to the bathroom and growing immensely conscious of the semen dripping down his thigh. He quickens his pace and cleans off lazily before returning to Naruto's room. He picks up his clothing, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He takes one, putting it between his lips and lighting it before joining Naruto on the bed. "Here," he says, handing the cigarette to the blond.

Naruto takes a puff before passing it back to the redhead. "I wonder what would happen if _I_ went back to the slums," he murmurs, leaning against a pillow. "Would I end up dead, too?"

"Don't go there," Gaara whispers, doing the same. "No one is forcing you."

"I was born there," Naruto continues. "I have a few good memories. I had a cousin… Karin… and a friend named Kiba. There was also this girl I used to play with sometimes… we never really got along, but I remember secretly thinking she was pretty, even though she pissed me off sometimes. I wanted to keep her safe because she saved me once."

Gaara forces a flat smile. "Do you remember her name?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I can't barely remember her face. Sometimes I lie awake at night and try to remember… but I can't. All I can recall is her dark, dark eyes. They were… fuckin' mesmerizing. I wonder where she is now."

"Is that why you want to go back?" Gaara asks knowingly. "You want to try and find her?"

Naruto chuckles bitterly. "It's a stupid dream, right? But it's a dream I've had for a long fucking time. I don't know why. I don't know what made her so special, but somehow, she drew me in. Out of every person I came in contact with in the slums, she's one of the few I remember fondly. I had other friends… but this girl was the one who kept my attention. Most of life was just… running away from traffickers and stealing shit from markets."

"Sounds rough," Gaara says airily.

"It was," the blond continues, understanding that Gaara isn't the type to offer sympathy even when he feels it. "Nonetheless, it was what I was used to. Then I was whisked away from it all and given the life so many slum kids dream of. I'm still not used to it. I have plumbing, a warm bed, and a place to cook. I have money to buy trivial things. I have money to waste while others have none. I have a big house I don't need. It seems ridiculous. I was forbidden to venture to the slums. My _father_ said it was too dangerous. Like you said, no one is forcing me, but now no one is stopping me either."

"I know," Gaara sighs. He takes one last puff of his cigarette before smothering it in the glass ash tray on Naruto's nightstand. Naruto doesn't smoke often, but he keeps the ash tray there for nights like these.

"What do you want in life?" Naruto asks out of the blue.

"Neji," Gaara whispers weakly. "I want to be with Neji."

"He's dead," the blond reminds him tactlessly.

"Then I want to be dead, too."

"Is that why we do this?" Naruto asks him. "Is that why you let me hurt you?"

Gaara closes his tired eyes and doesn't say a damn word.

* * *

><p>Dressed in silk pajamas, Sasuke makes his way down the hallway and knocks on the familiar room. When there's no answer, he walks inside. He lets out a sigh, soaking up the familiarity. Everything is the same, apart from the smell. It no longer smells like Sai. It smells like incense. It's strong and bitter. They must have purified the room already.<p>

"Hi…" he says aloud. His voice cracks and he lets out a breath before clearing his throat. "Goodnight."

He closes his eyes for a moment, wishing he had the courage to say goodbye. Instead, he shuts the door and continues down the hallway, knocking on a different door. This time, it opens and Sakura Haruno immediately throws her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Sasuke isn't one for affection, but for once in his life, he doesn't push the girl away. "He's dead!" she cries.

"I know," Sasuke whispers flatly, placing a hand on her back and awkwardly patting her. "I'm sorry."

"I l-loved him," she continues to sob, hiccupping and choking on the words that leave her grief-stricken mouth.

"I know you did," Sasuke murmurs. He continues holding her, almost as if he's trying to hold her together. Eventually, she quiets and they separate. She dries her wet cheeks and sniffles.

"I still had to work tonight," Sakura reveals miserably. "I couldn't do it, though. I started sobbing halfway through. I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't hold it in."

Sasuke frowns at the lack of sympathy they're given. "That's cruel of them. They should have given you time to mourn."

"I got a scolding from Koharu and my first strike," she adds. "She said crying is bad for business and told me to stop."

"Tch," Sasuke clicks his tongue. "She allowed me to grieve… but I suppose that, unlike you, I wasn't with a customer."

Sakura wrinkles her nose. "You're her special pet. She probably felt you up before telling you the real reason she came to see you."

"Yeah," Sasuke admits, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself.

"Disgusting," the girl murmurs.

"It's this or the streets," Sasuke reasons simply. "Not that we really have a choice… but I think I'd still choose this. I don't want to die."

Sakura nods hopelessly. "I feel the same way." After a long pause, she lets out a shuddery sigh. "You know… me and Sai had dreams about leaving this place. I don't think he really wanted to die. I think he just got stuck in a moment of overpowering sadness. Why else would he leave me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke says weakly.

"He didn't grow up in the slums like we did," Sakura continues talking, but Sasuke doesn't mind. He knows she probably needs to let these things out. "His mother was a slave. She died giving birth and he was raised a slave. His master died when he was sixteen. He was taken here immediately."

"Awful," Sasuke murmurs.

"Yeah," she whispers, "he said his master spoke a lot and he learned things. He heard stories about what the world used to be like – green trees rich with dirt, blue skies and clear oceans with sandy beaches. I can hardly imagine it in my head, but it sounds nice."

"It paints a pretty picture," the brunet man agrees.

Sakura closes her glassy eyes. "He said he felt sick," she weakly admits. "I thought he meant he had a stomach ache or something… but I guess he meant his mind, not his body."

"Sick?" Sasuke questions.

The girl nods. "I went to see him earlier, but he said he was feeling sick, so he went to sleep."

Sasuke bites his lip. "Oh."

"You look like him, you know," she points out softly. She reaches a hand forward, touching one of Sasuke's cheeks.

"I've been told," he murmurs, not wanting Sakura's former crush on him to return. Sometimes he wonders if the pink haired girl ever _truly_ fell out of love with him. It's a vain thought, but sometimes he can't help but think she only settled for Sai because Sasuke could never return her feelings.

"Koharu once said that he could have been as expensive as you if he had all his parts," she adds. "Nobody wants a broken boy."

Sai was forced to live with the physical consequences of his enslavement. It came in the form of missing fingers – a cruel punishment he was forced to endure each time he stepped out of line.

"You wanted him," Sasuke mentions.

She lets out a laugh that sounds like a sob and says, "Yeah… yeah, I did… and now he's gone."

"Yeah…" is all Sasuke says and Sakura draws away.

"Do you know why all the bed sheets are a dark, rust color?" Sakura asks offhandedly. Before Sasuke can respond, she continues, "It's because it's the same color as dried blood. They don't care about us here. We make them money, but that's it. If we bleed, they don't want to have to clean it up."

"Cruel," he murmurs, but it doesn't surprise him.

It makes him think of the Red Room and he has to make a conscious effort not to cringe.

* * *

><p>From her office, Koharu watches Sakura and Sasuke converse through the cameras installed in the high corner of each room. There's a grim look on her face as they speak freely of forbidden topics.<p>

"Madame, you called," Anko Mitarashi asks as she enters the room, dressed in a white blouse and a pencil skirt.

"Yes," Koharu's lips curl back into a grimace as she stands. "Separate Sakura Haruno from Sasuke Uchiha. She's telling him things he doesn't need to know… things _she_ shouldn't even know." She walks towards a cupboard, opening it to reveal an array of whips.

"May I choose?" Anko asks giddily.

"Of course, my dear," Koharu smiles at her protégé.

Anko lets her fingers ghost across them until she reaches the largest whip. "This one," she decides, picking it up. It weighs heavy in her hands.

"Give it to the dog," Koharu says. "He'll do your dirty work."

"Yes, ma'am," Anko bows her head before leaving. On her way out, she grabs Kiba Inuzuka - Koharu's newest recruit. "Come, puppy," she commands in a simpering tone, nodding for the shaggy-haired brunet to follow her. "I have a job for you."

Kiba's jaw tightens as he trails after her. "What is it?"

"We've got a couple rule breakers," she says, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "That's your forte, correct? Punishment…"

"Fine… Who was it?" Kiba asks, tersely accepting the gruesome task.

"Sakura and Sasuke," she says, smirking as the brunet guard pales.

"I'm not hurting a girl," he murmurs. "It's against my morals."

Anko lets out a weary sigh, having been through this with him once already. "Male or female, it doesn't matter. If someone deserves to be punished, then you need to carry it out otherwise Madame will throw you back out onto the streets. Women aren't fragile creatures, Kiba. Don't pull this shit. It's your choice. You can do this or you can drink dirty water and crap in a hole in the ground for the rest of your life, which I'm sure will be short if you're back on the streets."

Kiba lets out a low growl. "Fine," he hisses. "Just stop fucking talking."

She smiles, satisfied. She continues to lead him downstairs and through a narrow hallway. Without knocking, she opens the door to Sakura's room. By now, Sasuke is gone and she's sitting alone on her bed. She glances up when the door opens, a look of fear in her eyes. Upon their entry, she rises to her feet.

"You know why we're here," Anko says to her before glancing at Kiba. She hands him the whip and adds, "Do your worst, then go to the boy's room."

Kiba gives a solid nod, feeling a dull ache in his chest. His heart is too large for a job this cruel. Anko closes the door on her way out. When she's gone, Sakura takes a step back as Kiba takes a step forward.

"Kiba," she says his name. "I heard you were here, but I didn't quite believe it."

"Sakura…" he murmurs in return. "It's been a while... almost fifteen years. I saw you in the hallway when I first got here… I'd recognize your hair from anywhere."

"Why didn't you come say hi?" she asks.

He smiles bitterly. "I don't want to make friends in here. It'll only make my job harder."

"My face isn't the only familiar one you'll see in here," she warns him.

"I assumed as much," he mutters.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" she whispers the question, unable to bring her frightened voice to sound stronger. She stares at him, taking note of his size and appearance. He could easily overpower her and even if that wasn't the case, there's never a point in trying to escape. You always get caught and punished even worse.

"I'm… I don't want to hurt you," Kiba tells her quietly, so the cameras won't pick up the confession.

Sakura relaxes slightly. "But you have to," she says knowingly. She removes the robe from her shoulders so it hangs around her waist, then she bends over her bed and leaves her bare back exposed. "Go ahead, then."

Kiba's throat feels raw as he hovers over the girl. "Scream," he tells her hoarsely before raising the whip and swinging.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Anko gives a satisfied smile upon hearing Sakura's high-pitched shrieking. "So, the dog is actually doing his job," she whispers to herself before turning down the hallway. She enters Sasuke's room and spots him sitting in front of the vanity, staring at himself. He's always staring at himself. "You must be vain," she calls him out on it.<p>

"How?" he asks, not bothering to turn around and face her. Instead, he eyes her reflection in the mirror.

"All you do is stare at yourself," she explains tartly. "All day, every day… you're staring at yourself… either that or getting fucked.

"Hm," he muses humourlessly.

"I used to be where you are," Anko reminds him. "If you behave, you can move up from this. You can have a nice room and not have to shame yourself for it."

Sasuke's jaw tightens and he finally turns around. "I'm not shaming myself."

Anko lets out a cold laugh. "Ah… ah… ah…!" she emits a string of facetious moans. "Oh, that feels so good! More… more…!" She lets out another laugh. "Familiar?"

"I don't sound like that," Sasuke bites out.

She shrugs her shoulders lightly. "We _all_ sound like that," she insists. "Loud, wanton and pathetic. Hey, I'm sure you're pretty convincing, but I know better because, like I said, I've been where you are. I know all the tricks. I know how hard you need to try to pretend you're loving it even when it starts to burn and bleed. Sometimes it hurts so bad you go numb, but when it's all over the blood leaking down your thigh is a reminder."

Sasuke scoffs at her. "Don't pretend you know me. You don't know me, you just think you do."

"You know," she starts offhandedly, not swayed by his bitterness. "Everyone is in love with you. Your clients grow obsessed and your friends are enamored by your beauty."

"I know," is all he says.

"But they don't see what I see," she laughs callously. "You're not capable of feeling things, are you?"

"You know that's a lie," he says, standing up. "Now, why are you here?"

"You left your room without permission," Anko reminds him. "You were explicitly told not to and Madame knows. The dog is coming to put you in your place. He's with Sakura right now." Sasuke frowns and Anko smiles, reading his reaction. "There's going to be a crackdown," she informs him. "Madame is getting sick of the rules being broken. She explicitly told you not to leave your room but you still did."

Sasuke ignores her, causing her to grow angry. Soon, there is a knock on the door. Anko opens it, allowing Kiba inside. A moment later, she stomps off without a word.

Kiba stares at Sasuke, who stares back. "Here to hurt me?" he asks after many long minutes of silence.

Kiba presses his lips together, staring at the camera in the corner of the ceiling with his peripheral vision. He knows Koharu is watching and waiting for him to make the first strike.

"It's big," Sasuke notes, eyeing the whip. "It could tear right through me, you know."

Kiba doesn't respond. He continues eyeing the robed male. Sasuke slips a hand beneath the fabric covering his shoulder, letting it slip off. Just as he is about to expose his back, Anko returns with something clenched in her fist.

"Use this instead," she commands, shoving a paddle into Kiba's hand.

Sasuke pulls his robe back over his shoulder and frowns. "What is that for?" he asks.

"Since you can't seem to stay off your feet, this will ensure that you won't be taking any leisure walks for quite a while," she tells him simply. "Now lie down and take it, sweet-cheeks."

Sasuke lies down on his bed, accepting his fate. He closes his eyes and when the first hit comes, he feels a sharp stinging sensation in his feet. It runs up his legs and makes him want to gasp, but he suppresses it. He's hit again and again until he no longer can. He lets out a pained scream, trying not to curl his toes. That will only break them. Soon, the sensation grows numb and it no longer hurts. Sasuke lets out many shallow breaths and Kiba stops, giving him a piteous stare.

"Beautiful," Anko says with a perverse smile, inspecting the damage before she goes. This time, she doesn't return.

Sasuke sits up slowly and tries to stand, but his legs immediately give out as pain shoots through his limbs. He lets out a series of pained gasp, turning one of his feels over to examine the damage. His feet are raw, red and bleeding. He emits a whimper, though he tries to suppress it.

Kiba is still staring at him, giving him that same, sad look. He bends down and lifts Sasuke up bridal style before laying him back on his bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sasuke says, taking a deep breath. His eyes are glassy, but he isn't going to cry. He hasn't in a long time. He can't start now. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Kiba asks.

"Others don't mind beating and whipping," Sasuke murmurs. "Some even come to enjoy it… When put in a position of power, people can grow incredibly cruel."

"Oh…" is all the shaggy-haired male says.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asks.

"Kiba… Kiba Inuzuka." As he says his name, he notices a strange expression flit across Sasuke's face, but it's gone before he can question it. Nonetheless, he can't help but feel that there's something familiar about the smaller man.

"All right," he says. "My name is Sasuke."

"Y-yeah... It's nice to meet you…" Kiba says slowly, offering his hand.

Sasuke smiles a strange smile, taking it and holding it briefly. "You, too…" he says before letting go. "And just so you know, it gets easier… though perhaps that's what you're afraid of, no?"

Kiba gives a solemn look before leaving. With the weapons in his hand, he returns to Koharu's office. He tries to swallow his emotions. He's been doing it since he was pulled off the streets and brought here. That was only two short weeks ago. He tries to convince himself that it could be worse. It could be so much worse. He could have been forced into prostitution like the men and women he's forced to lash. He could be out in the streets again. He could be drinking polluted water and dying of some unknown disease… but he's not. He has a bed and a bath and a place to eat. He has a place to call _home_, even though it doesn't feel much like it.

Koharu welcomes him with a smile, but he only frowns in response. "I know, I know," she whispers soothingly, touching his cheek. "It's hard, isn't it? It's hard to punish people. It's hard to be the bad guy… but you did so well. It gets easier."

And, just as Sasuke said, that's what Kiba fears the most.

* * *

><p>Later, Ino Yamanaka makes her way to the room of Sakura Haruno. Her long, blond hair is tied in a bun atop her head and she's wearing a white coat over her black dress.<p>

Upon entrance, she announces her presence and Sakura sits up in bed, welcoming her appearance with gratitude. The young healer approaches her bedside and Sakura bares her back. Ino brushes the pink hair over the front of her shoulders before examining the wounds with a careful eye "These are so shallow," she notices. "They aren't even bleeding."

"Kiba didn't hurt me as much as he could have," Sakura admits. "He just told me to scream so it would sound like he did worse than he did. Anko didn't stay to watch and you know the cameras are grainy."

"Wow," she whispers. Nonetheless, she gets straight to disinfecting the cuts just to be safe.

"Have you seen Sasuke yet?" Sakura asks, suppressing a shudder at the burning sensation of the rubbing alcohol against her torn skin.

"Not yet," Ino says. "I'm seeing him next."

"You should have went to him first," Sakura murmurs.

"Why?" the blond nurse questions.

"He's probably way worse off than I am… He was screaming louder than me… I heard it from here. I... I've never heard him sound like that before. It had to be real..."

Ino frowns at that. "You two need to stop. I know you're friends, but it's not worth risking your safety over."

"Sai _died_, Ino," Sakura mentions bitterly. "Sasuke came to see if I was all right."

"It's strange to imagine him caring," Ino admits. "He's usually so cold."

"He's not as mean as he acts," the pink haired girl insists. "He just has a lot of anger. Understandable, right? I'm angry, too and I'm sure you would be angry as well if you were stolen off the street and forced into this."

"I know," Ino whispers, knowing the other girl is right. She can't possibly know what it's like. She wasn't forced into doing anything. She was simply offered a high paying job and she took it. Now she spends her time as a healer, cleaning up other people's messes. "I'm sorry." Sakura closes her eyes, waiting patiently for Ino to finish. "You know relationships are forbidden," the blond girl adds cautiously.

"We were always quiet," Sakura whispers.

"That doesn't matter… people always find out. Koharu has eyes and ears everywhere. She probably knew yo were with Sai." Ino lets out a sigh, continuing to speak quietly. "It was dangerous of you both."

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura questions in a tone just as soft.

"I think you know," Ino murmurs, collecting her things. "I'm finished. I hope you heal quickly." Without another word, she promptly walks out of the room, leaving the pink-haired girl with something to think about.

Ino continues down the hallway to Sasuke's room. When she turns inside, she's greeted with a sight far more gruesome than the shallow cuts on Sakura's back. "Ino," Sasuke greets flatly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," she apologizes.

"It's fine," he murmurs.

"Ah," Sasuke says. He sits up and Ino begins disinfecting promptly. He's shaking, but he doesn't make a sound as she bandages his torn up feet. "Does it hurt to walk?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he scoffs. "I can't even stand… but this is what I get, I suppose. I was told not to leave my room, but I still did and this is my punishment. Now I won't be able to leave my room for a while."

"Tsk," Ino clicks her tongue. "That's so cruel… What was used?"

"A paddle," Sasuke murmurs. "It felt more like a grater…"

Ino frowns sympathetically. "And to do this much damage…" she trails off. "It must have taken a long time."

"Ha…" Sasuke gives a flat, humourless laugh. "It did."

"Who did it?" she questions further. "Kiba?"

"Yes," Sasuke confirms. "He did it and Anko stood in the room and watched to make sure he did the desired damage."

"She's so sadistic," Ino whispers, sighing at the unfairness of it all.

"Hn…"

Ino forces a bitter smile as she finishes wrapping Sasuke's damaged feet. "I hope you heal quickly."

"I will," Sasuke promises.

Ino nods and bids him a goodnight before leaving, quietly rushing down the narrow hallway.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Naruto awakes with a migraine. Nonetheless, he forces himself to get out of bed and he stares out the window. The sky is darkened, but that's typical. Sometimes, he feels like the sun may come crashing down and burn every sad soul living on this rotten planet. He wouldn't mind. He continues to stare, wondering if the world will continue to purge and vomit an endless cycle of war and sickness and sin.<p> 


	3. Villa Joy

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thanks for encouragement :) **

**Also, would anyone who is familiar with me and my writing perhaps be interested in BETAing this story? I'm worried a little about potential plot holes. **

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sasuke wakes up and as he stretches his limbs, he's immediately greeted with a sharp pain in his feet. This is when he recalls the prior day's events. He lets out a pained hiss, halting all movements. "Tch," he clicks his tongue, silently cursing as he pulls his legs out from under the covers. 'I need a bathroom,' he realizes, eying the door before glancing at the clock hovering above the archway. It reads 9:37 AM. It's still early. Sasuke lies back down, frustrated and humiliated – two things he's grown prone to feeling.<p>

As the lock nears 10:00, Koharu enters the room and Sasuke readies himself for a mouthful. "You left your room last night," she accuses.

"I needed to see Sakura," the brunet tells her, sitting up as she nears his bedside.

"I told you not to leave your room," she whispers harshly. "You disobeyed me. That's a strike."

"I don't understand why you forbade me from leaving," Sasuke responds, desperate for answers. "I don't understand any of this. Why can't I go outside? Why do you need to purify the rooms when people die? And why –" before he can finish, he's cut off.

Koharu raises a palm and brings it across his face, silencing him. He doesn't make a sound after that. "You mustn't talk back to me," she hisses at him, holding his face in her hands and staring into his eyes. "Consider this your _second_ warning and try to remember what happens after three strikes. Promise me you won't do this again."

"I promise," he says, fear-stricken.

"Say the words," she demands, tightening her grip.

"I promise I won't disobey you," he chokes out.

"Good," she sighs, letting go of him.

He exhales slowly. "I need to go to the bathroom," he murmurs after a moment's silence.

"Right…" she states tersely. "I'll fetch someone to take you." She exits and no more than a minute later, Kiba turns into the room.

Sasuke forces a bitter smile as he rubs the palm-print on his stinging cheek. "Come to take care of your mess?"

"Don't say it like that…" the shaggy-haired man mutters. He hooks one arm under Sasuke's knees and the other behind his back, lifting him off the bed and carrying him out of the room.

As they enter the male worker's bathing area, Kiba takes Sasuke to the first empty bathroom. "How far I've fallen," Sasuke murmurs forlornly, lifting his robe up as Kiba helps him sit on the toilet.

"Don't worry," Kiba says, politely turning around as Sasuke does his business.

He lets out a long sigh of relief as he empties his bladder and Kiba lets out a poorly suppressed snicker. Sasuke can't help but chuckle as well. "I know I had hardly any dignity before…" he starts, "but this is just… really degrading."

"Again, don't worry," Kiba insists, turning around once he hears a _flush_. "It's my fault, after all. I did this to you." He nears the tub, turning the tap on. Once it gets warm, he plugs the drain and allows it to fill.

"You had to," Sasuke reasons. "If it wasn't you, then they would have sent someone else."

"I guess," Kiba mutters. Once the tub is full, he helps Sasuke up. Sasuke sits on the rim of the tub and discards his robe before slowly sinking into the water, legs dangling over the edge so he won't dampen the bandages.

"Join me," Sasuke requests. "The bathrooms don't have cameras in them."

Kiba is taken aback. "Why?"

"Join me and I'll tell you something interesting," Sasuke coaxes.

"Interesting…?" Kiba questions slowly, curiosity taking over.

Sasuke nods. "Trust me, it's something you'll want to hear about."

Kiba flushes, feeling hesitant.

"Are you married?" Sasuke questions, though he already knows the answer. Of course Kiba isn't married. If he was, he wouldn't be working in a place like this. "Don't worry, I won't touch you."

"I had a wife," he admits. "Karui…"

"What happened?" Sasuke frowns.

"She got murdered for taking a stand against our status," he says distantly. "Rebellions never work. Everyone was too scared so she stood alone and they killed her. I didn't see it happen. One day she just disappeared. Days later some men brought me back a large black bag. I opened it. She was in pieces. I tried to kill myself that night, but I couldn't go through with it. She knew the risks of what she was doing. She wanted to make things better for people like us. It's impossible. I'm a fucking coward for not standing with her. I'll never forgive myself for it."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says with remorse.

Kiba shakes it off before reaching for the rim of his shirt and removing it. Sasuke watches as more and more muscled, tanned skin is revealed. When Kiba is bare, he sits in the tub next to Sasuke. "So…?" he says expectantly.

"You're from the slums, right?" Sasuke asks, turning his head to the side and staring straight into the other man's eyes.

"Yeah, been there since I was born," Kiba answers with a nod. "Most of my friends disappeared. I assume most of them were trafficked and put in places like this or sold as slaves for homes or labs… but not me. I was never really good looking or special… but I guess it worked in my favor. I was always able to slip under the radar."

"Well, you're not _bad_ looking," Sasuke says lightly, and it's true. Kiba might not be soft or pretty, but he's got a charm that's more masculine. That sort of physical strength isn't a sought after trait when it comes to slaves. Strength and rebellion go hand in hand and it takes more to subdue someone strong. It's expensive to use drugs, so it's easier to go after someone frailer.

Kiba only chuckles in response, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"I think I grew up quite isolated," Sasuke decides to start. "I know I had a family at some point, though… I had parents, aunts, uncles, cousins… a brother… They were all killed. I just remember running. I got caught, but I didn't get killed like them. I don't know why. I remember that the man was very large… He bent down, removed his mask and stared at me for a minute before telling me to run as far and fast as I could. So I did. I was only five. I didn't really understand what was happening, but I obeyed. I spent the rest of my freedom in the slums. They came and went while I watched… but eventually I was one of the ones to leave. The same man who let me go came back for me. He took me here and apparently got quite a pretty price for me. I've been here ever since."

"Shit," Kiba deadpans. He bites his lip, staring intently at Sasuke, raking over his soft facial features before looking into his deep, dark eyes. "Hey…" he pauses. "This might sound weird and uncalled for, but did we know each other?"

Sasuke smiles a small, bitter smile. "I think we did… though back then I went by S – my initial. They made me forget some things, but you… I remember you for some reason."

"Shit," Kiba murmurs in disbelief, reaching forward and grabbing Sasuke's face – examining him with narrow eyes. "I knew you looked familiar… I just couldn't remember where from… I thought you were a fucking girl!"

"Everyone did," Sasuke states. "I just let them… I thought it would be safer that way."

"But you were wrong," Kiba says. "I mean… look where you ended up."

"This didn't happen because I was supposedly female," Sasuke snorts. "A prostitute's sex doesn't matter. This happened because I'm an Uchiha. The man who let me go told me that, no matter what, I couldn't tell people who I was. If I did, it'd get me into trouble."

"Why?" Kiba asks.

"We were cultists," Sasuke murmurs. "At least, that's what I've been told. It's _all_ I've been told. You must have heard?"

"Yeah," Kiba admits softly. "Do you think it's true?"

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders lightly. "I still don't really know for sure … but I suppose it doesn't matter now. My name is the reason I was sold for such a high price. I thought the man who saved me was trying to keep me safe, but he came back for me later. I guess he just wanted me to stay safe until he could sell me off. I don't understand it, but I we can't ask these questions and expect the truth. If we pry too much, we only get punished for it… Three strikes and it's off to the Red Room. I don't want to ever go back there, so I try to behave."

Kiba clicks his tongue. "That's so wrong, man… How long have you been… y'know…?"

"Since I turned fifteen," Sasuke says with a frown. "It was awful… the first time…" He wrinkles his nose, shaking away the memory. "You cared about me, didn't you?" he asks, changing the subject. "A long time ago, at least…"

"Yeah," Kiba admits. "Hell, I had a bit of a crush on you. I wasn't the only one, either. Do you remember a blond kid?" Sasuke nods thoughtfully with a very faint recollection as Kiba continues, "We kind of competed over you… Heh… He wanted to find you so fucking badly when you disappeared… I told him to just give up because no one who leaves the slums ever comes back. Nonetheless, he didn't give up… but one day, he disappeared just like you and I knew that was it."

"I wonder where he is now," Sasuke muses aloud.

"Probably a laboratory…" Kiba shrugs his shoulders. "I wish I knew for sure… but I don't even remember his damn name."

"Neither do I… It's been fourteen years."

"Well… I'm glad you're alive," Kiba says.

"I'm glad you're alive, too," Sasuke returns the sentiment.

Without another word, Kiba takes the shampoo, pouring a bit into the palm of his hand. He begins washing Sasuke, like one would wash a child. Sasuke closes his eyes and allows it to happen, not minding the treatment.

After rinsing off, Kiba helps Sasuke out of the tub and sits him on the counter. "Here," he says, handing him a towel before throwing his own clothes back on.

Sasuke takes it and starts drying himself off. "You're kind…"

"What?" Kiba asks.

"You're kind," Sasuke repeats, putting his robe back on, "and a place like this doesn't suit kind people, nor those modest in nature."

"Are you modest?" the shaggy-haired man pries.

"I used to be," Sasuke admits, "but dignity, pride, modesty… things like that are stripped away quickly here. I tried to hold fast, but it was impossible. If you don't let those things go, then you'll never stay sane. Now I'm just like any other whore. I do my job and I do it well."

"Villa Joy," Kiba says aloud. "What an ironic name."

* * *

><p>After bathing, Kiba dropped Sasuke off back in his room. He's been there ever since, trying to entertain himself but one can only do so much. Soon Koharu enters the room, smile in place. "Sasuke, you have a client," she lightly informs him.<p>

Sasuke's sits up, frowning. "I'm not ready," he states, not having had time to prepare himself with oils or fragrances.

Her smile doesn't falter even a bit. Ignoring his weak protest, she moves aside and allows room for a stern looking man to enter – the president.

"Danzo Shimura," Sasuke greets flatly, though he's somewhat relieved to find it's him and not someone who refuses to be careful. He's always careful because, in his words, _whores are dirty_.

"Please take care of our guest, Sasuke," Koharu simpers in a sweet, polite tone, shutting the door on her way out.

"It's been a while," Danzo speaks, taking his jacket off and approaching the bed.

"Yes," Sasuke says.

"I thought it would be fitting to pay you another visit," the older man continues. "After all, I was your first client, was I not?"

Sasuke only nods, trying hard not to recall that night. It's hardly a pleasing memory. "I like to think I've changed since then."

"And you have," Danzo assures him. "You were young. You cried when I touched you."

Sasuke keeps his expression stoic. "Virginity is often a task to get rid of," he says evenly. "That especially holds true in places such as these."

"You were inexperienced and shy," Danzo adds. "You didn't know what to expect."

"I broke every rule that night," Sasuke sighs. "Three rules and three strikes."

"You paid for it." Danzo reaches for the tie on Sasuke's robe, undoing it and letting the fabric slide off his shoulders and pool around his waist. Danzo touches Sasuke's chest, brushing his hands past his nipples and down his pale, flat stomach. "You're just as beautiful as you were the first time," he says with roaming hands.

Sasuke gives him a coy smile.

"Does Koharu still have cameras up?"

"Yes," he says.

"That woman is perverse," Danzo murmurs and Sasuke forces out a brief laugh, unable to disagree. Danzo reaches for the canopy curtains, pulling them closed around the side of the bed the camera spies on.

What surprises Sasuke is the relief and gratitude he feels towards Danzo. He's a cruel man, but there are times when it's as if he knows what Sasuke is thinking and he humours him. Those times are few and far between, but Sasuke still comes to appreciate them.

Danzo grabs the oils and Sasuke removes his robe the rest of the way, setting it aside and lying down on his back. Soon, Danzo joins him on the bed and Sasuke chooses to welcome the tender treatment. He'll try to enjoy it. He closes his eyes and holds his knees to his chest as he's touched with gently prying fingers

"If you had one wish," Danzo starts, "What would it be?" He often asks questions like this during their visits. He isn't a talker like some of Sasuke's other clients, but he likes to get into the minds of people.

Sasuke opens half-lidded eyes, staring up at the man. "One wish?"

"Anything in the world."

Sasuke presses his lips together before allowing them to part. "I'd wish to fall in love."

"Love," Danzo repeats, amused by the answer.

"Yes, I want to experience love before I die," Sasuke admits. "Even if it's fleeting, though I'd prefer that it wasn't."

"You'll be free someday," Danzo reminds him, "so your wish might come true."

Sasuke smiles sadly. "I'll be free when my looks have faded… Is it hard to find love if you're not beautiful?"

"I wouldn't know," Danzo admits. "I've never been much for the romanticisms that attract the youth in this day and age. Love isn't something I have, nor something I want. I'm too busy for such trivialities."

"Oh," Sasuke says.

"You've still got a good fifteen to twenty years of beauty left in the _least_," Danzo adds. "So I wouldn't worry."

"Hm," Sasuke considers.

After the conversation dies down, Sasuke sits up and kneels, careful not to put any weight on his feet. He unzips Danzo's pants and settles on his lap. "You're bolder," the older man notices.

"I'm well practised," Sasuke responds and this time, unlike the last, he comes. He lets out a string of moans and continues riding the man throughout his orgasm. "All the rumors t-told me you were violent," he says in a strained voice.

"I can be," Danzo smiles perversely. "I have little patience for people who make things difficult for me."

"I see…" Sasuke breathes.

"You're much more interesting like this. I would buy you, but Koharu is unable to part with her favorite toy."

"I'm here to please," Sasuke says easily.

"You need to learn not to listen to all the things told to you," Danzo continues in a hushed tone. "Question everything because humans are the worst liars."

Sasuke laughs melodically at the statement. "Of course. What else on this earth has the power to tell a lie?"

Danzo smiles, but doesn't respond. He's already said too much. If Koharu knew, Sasuke wouldn't be the only one getting scolded… but one of the few things Danzo enjoys greatly are games.

* * *

><p>"Three strikes," Anko says after Sasuke's visit is through. He's still slick from the oils, but upon her intrusion, he hurries to put his robe on.<p>

"Why?" he falters. He stands up, ignoring the stinging pain in his feet and trying not to put too much weight on his heels.

"Koharu says you hid from her," Anko states. "You know how much she hates that. The cameras are up to keep the workers safe, you know."

Sasuke wants to scoff at the ridiculousness of the blatant lie, but he stops himself. Instead, his heart sinks, but he doesn't show it. "I wasn't the one to move the curtains," he states.

"But you were probably relieved," she says knowingly. "I get it, kid. It's embarrassing when you know someone is watching you."

Sasuke remains tight-lipped.

"Isn't that right?" she asks, moving her palms up and down his clothed abdomen. He remains silent and tight-jawed. "Hey, answer me," she demands, undoing the loose knot to his robe and leaving him exposed. She grows angry at his lack of response and facetiously apathetic disposition. "I _said_," she repeats impatiently, "Isn't that right, _whore_?"

"Stop," he says, voice flat and free of emotion.

"For fuck's sake," she hisses, shoving him to the ground. It's not a particularly rough push, but he stumbles, causing a shock of pain to travel up his legs. "Quick acting so high and mighty, kiddo."

Sasuke lets out a dry chuckle, readjusting his robe and retying the knot. "Does coming in here to shout at me make you feel better about yourself?" he asks, slowly standing up once more. "Or does it just anger you when I don't react the way you want me to?"

Anko releases a sharp breath, raising her hand and smacking him across the face. Sasuke's head swings to the side, but he doesn't make a sound. She lets out an angry sob, whirling her hand across his face once more. He takes it silently as she does it again and again. When she stops, his jaw feels numb and his lip is bleeding. "Are you finished?" he asks, touching his fingers to his mouth.

"I don't know yet," she murmurs, rubbing her knuckles.

"You're not supposed to hit me, you know," he points out factually. "No one will want me if I don't look good. That's where my value lies."

"Wrong," Anko says hoarsely. "Your value lies in your name and all of this is your punishment for being part of such a grimy race."

Sasuke dismisses that, knowing even if he pries that the answers he gets will only be riddles. "What if Koharu sees?"

"It doesn't matter," she says, drawing nearer until their bodies are touching. "She isn't in her office."

"Nonetheless, she will be angry if I'm not making her money," he continues, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. "She says I'm her greatest investment. If that changes…"

"Like I said, it won't... but if it does..." Anko smirks, sticking out her tongue and licking the blood from his lips. "You'll end up in a far worse position than you already are in," she finishes knowingly. "The Red Room won't just be a place of punishment; it'll be your new home. And trust me… people would pay a lot to abuse that little body of yours. You can't win here. Whores don't get to choose. Besides, you'll be looking a lot worse by tonight."

"Ah, yes, I forgot," Sasuke says airily.

"Oh, how I love these visits of ours," she bites out before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sasuke takes it upon himself, accepting his discipline. He leaves his room and walks down the narrow hallway and down each flight of stairs. Soon, he's in the basement. It's distantly familiar and the floors are cold against his bandaged feet. The last time he was here was when he was fifteen and he learned that there was a particular reason they called it the Red Room. By the time his punishment was done, it was red with blood – his blood. Soon it would be once more.<p> 


	4. Flashback: Sasuke

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Anime ain't nothin' without flashbacks. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"You're becoming a man," Koharu had said, briefly touching the serial code on Sasuke's upper back before resting her hands on his bare shoulders. The mark was fresh, having just been tattooed. This marked his new status. He was no longer a child freeloading. He needed to earn his keep.<p>

"Yes," Sasuke said softly, trying not to tremble.

"I take it you understand what that means," she spoke, tightening her grip. He knew. Right away he knew. She didn't have to say it, but she did. "You'll be entering an auction tonight," she continued. "Remember the rules."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He remembered them perfectly. They've been ingrained in his head since long before his fifteenth birthday, which passed mere days ago.

First, no tears.

Second, no protesting.

Third, no screaming.

You need to sit back and take it because a slave's life isn't worth much if they aren't making money. The rules must never be broken.

"Here," Koharu said, handing him his plain, light blue robe. He put it on gladly. Clothing was a luxury slaves were often not given, but at Villa Joy, those trafficked were allowed simple robes.

Villa Joy. An ironic name for such a terrible place.

That night Sasuke clenched his robes desperately, holding the thin fabric tightly against his skin as he was ushered on stage. Men gawked at him, jeering and watching his every move. Koharu spoke to the crowd, proud to show off her investment as she announced his name, age and virgin status. One of her underlings disrobed him and his stomach tightened. He wasn't sure if it was the cold air or if it was because he felt everyone's eyes on him. Nonetheless, he remained stoic. He knew the consequences of falling apart. He needed to be perfect. So he stood still and listened as the price went higher and higher. He listened to men try to one-up each other with bids of dirty money until one man came and finished it. Villa Joy did well that night.

"Ten million ryo," he said and no one wanted to compete with that.

"Going once… twice…" After a pause, Koharu gave a satisfied smile. "Sold to Danzo Shimura."

Sasuke shuddered at the name. It was the name of the man who leads the country. He heard it before and he knew how cruel the man was. He heard countless stories. For a while, stories were what kept Sasuke entertained. They were always terrible, but he took comfort in knowing they weren't his stories. Unfortunately, he knew they soon would be. He would be just another helpless victim in a world where those without status don't matter. All he would have are stories, but unlike other slaves, he would keep these stories of shame to himself. He would never dare speak of the inhumane humiliation forced upon him and to those who asked, he would give them a callous smile. Or so he promised himself, but that changed. As time went on, one grows numb to the constant exploitation and violation. Sasuke was no different. The words now come out with weary ease.

Sasuke picked up his robe and was shooed offstage. On his way out, another boy was making his way onto the stage. He shared a brief look with Sasuke as he passed, offering him a tight smile. It was a look Sasuke didn't understand at the time. A smile in such a situation. How queer.

His room was prepared. Scented candles were lit and the air brightened. Sasuke sat on the bed, once again clutching the robe to his skin. His fingers were clammy and he was shaking. He felt sick.

When Danzo entered, the doors were closed and Sasuke was alone with him. Sasuke couldn't bear to even look at him. He remained stiff, but warily conscious of the man as he approached. "I don't like boys," Danzo said, grabbing Sasuke's chin and forcing the boy to meet his stern gaze. "I like soft bodies… but you'll do… You're quite beautiful. It will be fun to break you in."

Sasuke didn't dare blink. If he did, he knew he would break rule number one. Danzo smirked, easily able to read his mind. "You can cry if you want," he murmured, letting go. "It won't make a difference… and I don't mind a few tears."

Sasuke tried to breathe, but it got stuck in his throat and came out like a gasp.

"You're scared," Danzo noticed, "but it gets easier."

However, that is what Sasuke feared. He had so much pride and it often got in the way, but his pride was slowly disappearing along with his dignity.

"I paid a lot of money for you, boy," he said coldly. "The least you can do is answer me when I speak to you. Humor me."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, body rigid.

"And speak up," Danzo demanded, reaching for the tie on Sasuke's robe. "There's nothing worse than a mumbler."

"Yes, sir," Sasuke said in a flat, even tone. He remained still as his robe was removed and he remained still as he was left bare and touched by a man for the first time. A palm was placed on his chest and he was pushed onto his back. He stared into empty space, trying to distract himself from the roaming hands and probing fingers.

"Open your legs more."

Sasuke complied, burning with humiliation. His breath hitched as his body was invaded. He let out a sudden, pained moan, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Then suddenly, the pain was gone. He let out a quiet sigh, trying to ready himself for something much larger than fingers.

"Virgins," Danzo muttered. "It's always the same."

Sasuke closed his eyes as the stinging sensation took over the lower half of his body. Sasuke let out a shout followed by a series of sharp gasps, choking on each breath he took in. "No…" he whispered pleadingly, holding back a sob. "No, I can't…!"

"Cry," Danzo told him.

And Sasuke did. It's all he had left to do. His body felt like it was on fire and every inch of his inner and outer being ached. He pressed the back of his palm over his mouth and let out the first shuddery sob. He felt tears swimming freely from the corners of his eyes, falling down the sides of his face. Nothing mattered now.

That night, he broke every rule and come morning, he was punished for it.

* * *

><p>"You broke the three rules," Koharu said to him when it was over. "That's three strikes"<p>

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked hoarsely, though he knew already. By then, he was no stranger to the horrible rumours floating around.

"It means," she started piteously, "that we'll be introducing you to the Red Room."

"N-no!" Sasuke immediately shouted. The rumors taught him what to expect. It's how he first heard about the Red Room – the place to punish slaves. The Red Room – a room so stained with blood it will never be clean. Soon, his blood would be staining the floors as well.

"Are you protesting?" she asked venomously.

"No," he said, meekly this time.

Koharu whistled and a moment later a large man came into Sasuke's room, hauling him away. His limbs felt heavy as he was dragged to his feet. He felt like he was in a daze. He felt like he was trapped in an even worse nightmare – one he'd never escape. He feared the endless cycle it would inevitably become.

He was taken to a dungeon in the basement. He was stripped down and chained up. The floors were cold and stony, as were the walls. He could hear screaming in the distance, but he tried hard to block it out.

A stranger entered the room, leering at him and smiling devilishly. He kneeled down and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "The last Uchiha…" he whispered in awe. He reached forward and touched Sasuke's face, his lips, his chin. He ran his hands down Sasuke's smooth, naked chest and let out a pleased sigh. Sasuke never cursed his name more than in that moment. "I hoped I would be able to get my hands on you. My name is Dosu, not that you need to know." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to answer the sadistic man. Instead, he continued to talk, not minding Sasuke's silence. "Some people enjoy the fighting spirit, but not me," he said as he injected a substance into Sasuke's arm. "I prefer to subdue the slaves and force them into a weakened state. You see… I'm not particularly strong and that can be troublesome… The screams, on the other hand, I _adore_."

Sasuke slumped onto the floor, breathing shallowly as he was forced to accept his fate. By the end of the visit, he was lying on the hard, cold floor – covered in his own blood and vomit as well as the bodily fluids of the man torturing him. When he lost consciousness, the visit was over. They left him like that until Koharu's underlings returned. When he came to, he was being hosed down. Buckets of cold water were carelessly thrown over him, shocking his system back into consciousness. He wanted to shout, but his voice wouldn't come. His eyes hurt from crying. His throat felt raw from screaming. His limbs were sore from being beaten. He never felt so ugly and rotten. Hands scrubbed roughly at his skin with cloth, trying to rid him of the mess, but Sasuke already knew this was something he'd never be free of. No matter how clean, he'd always be dirty.

The hands were anything but gentle and his wounds stung even worse. They burned and continued to bleed, eliciting frustrated murmurs. "Bring the healer," he heard a voice say.

Another bucket was thrown over him and he was left alone. The floors were cold and he ached fiercely. All he wanted was for it to be over, whether it meant dying or being saved. Nonetheless, neither happened. Instead, a young woman entered the room with a medical kit. She kneeled beside him and started cleaning his cuts. Her gentle hands shook when they touched his bruised skin and Sasuke forced his eyes open. When stared up at her, he realized she was crying. He softened his gaze, unable to find it in himself to be angry. Instead, he cried with her. He felt miserable, hopeless and wholeheartedly expendable.

As the healer worked, the click of heels could be heard in the hallway. Someone was approaching and when they entered, they snapped, "Shizune, stop your blubbering! I need him to be _unblemished_ and I can't have your emotions getting in the way of important business. Fix him." By then, Sasuke's eyes were closed again. It hurt too much to keep them open. Nonetheless, he knew that voice. It was Koharu. She entered the room and kneeled down. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Sasuke. It pains me to have to punish you like this." Sasuke's breaths come in heavy as Koharu tilted his chin up, forcing eye contact. "Are you sorry?" she asked him.

"Yes," his voice came out ragged.

"Then say it."

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

She smiled down at him, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "Good. Be better next time." Without another word, she left him in the care of Shizune.

"I'm sorry," the brunet woman whispered weakly before dabbing rubbing alcohol onto his cuts before applying ointment. They stung, but Sasuke didn't have the energy to even shudder.

* * *

><p>The following day, Sasuke roamed the hallways in a daze and entered the dining area. He forewent food the previous day, unable to stomach more than a glass of water.<p>

In the kitchen, he saw a familiar face picking at a plate of lettuce. "You… you're the one who smiled at me," Sasuke said. The words came out raspy, his throat still felt raw and his voice was hoarse.

Again, the other teenager smiled at him. It was false and flat, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. There were bruises on him as well, though they were none compared to the ones decorating Sasuke's skin. "Indeed I was."

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sai," he said, holding out his hand.

The first thing Sasuke noticed were the missing fingers, but he didn't question it or cringe. Instead, he clasped the boy's hand. "I'm Sasuke," he introduced himself. "How do you deal with it?"

"How do I deal with what?" the other teenager questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"The abuse…" Sasuke whispered.

"It's a fucked up world we live in," Sai had said. "All we can do is hope for something better because dreams and wishes are all we have in here. We don't get a choice. If you want to stay alive, you need to have hope. Take the abuse with an empty mind."

_Take it with an empty mind. _

'Til this day, the words still hold truth for Sasuke. There are nights when he can't sleep and he'll think of the past. He'll remember being free. He'll remember Kiba and that little blond boy who tried so hard to keep him safe. Sasuke would do anything to thank him, even though he didn't succeed. Knowing how hard he tried made Sasuke feel like he was worth saving. He'd give anything to feel like that once more.


	5. The red room

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I made a tiny change to chapter three where Kiba is talking about his wife (Karui). Nothing major. **

**Also some people are saying those infamous chapter 700 spoilers are fake? I'm so confused. I literally feel so weird right now. **

**Anyway! R&R :)**

* * *

><p>'Don't cry,' Sasuke pleads with himself. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry… don't, don't, don't…'<p>

He feels the whip lash against him, going hard enough to break the skin. He is sure blood will be running down his back by the end of it. He squeezes his eyes shut, gripping the chains tightly. He releases a pained moan, waiting for more but more doesn't come. Instead, a shock of cold water greets him. He remembers this part. He shudders and shakes, gritting his teeth. His eyes begin watering, but he refuses to cry. He's not going to break this time. He takes in a deep breath, holding it before letting it out.

A moment later, he hears footsteps that tell him his torturer is walking away. Sasuke relaxes, lying down and resting his cheek on the cold concrete. He exhales, hoping the sick man doesn't return.

Soon, new voices approach. "Yamanaka," he hears Koharu, "You're the best healer around, yes?"

"I do what I can," Ino responds modestly and Sasuke allows himself to take mild comfort in the healer's gentle presence.

"Make sure there is no scarring," Koharu adds. "I can't be selling flawed products. I want to rid this place of all damaged goods. I need my customers knowing they can come here and receive the best treatment from the best workers."

"I'll fix him, ma'am," she promises.

"Good girl," Koharu says fondly before leaving the room.

Once the old woman is gone, Sasuke forces himself onto a sitting position once more, trying to collect what remaining scraps of dignity he may have left. He keeps his back to Ino, not wanting to face her. She kneels behind him and takes in the damage. She lets out a shuddery breath, trying not to get emotional. "Ino," Sasuke says her name calmly, sensing her distress. "Don't. They killed the last woman to cry for me. They made me watch as it happened and I'd rather not see it again. You need to just… take it with an empty mind."

"I'm sorry," she whimpers. She works silently, disinfecting and applying ointment. "You're… You're really hurt," she whispers. "Will they give you a break until your wounds heal?"

Sasuke lets out a bitter laugh. "You already know the answer to that. We don't get breaks in here, Ino. We're worthless if we're not pulling in money."

"Damaged goods," Ino murmurs, recalling what Koharu said moments earlier. "About Sai…"

"Don't," Sasuke says sharply. "If you talk about that, you'll get yourself into trouble."

"But Koharu –" she tries once more, only to be cut off.

"Stop!" Sasuke hisses, clenching his angry fists. "I know what you're going to say, so just… stop."

This time, Ino relents. Once she's done, she applies bandages. "I brought you a robe," she says, unchaining him and rapping the cloth around his shoulders. He pulls it on and ties the knot tightly. When he's dressed, he turns around to face Ino.

"Can I change the bandages on your feet?" she asks. He only nods and as she unwraps them, she says, "They're healing nicely."

"You're good at what you do," Sasuke states.

She offers him a small smile, but it falters quickly. "You need to be so, so careful… I don't want our visits to consist of me cleaning your wounds."

"I won't see you at all if not like this," he reminds her.

"That's okay," she says softly. "I'd rather not see you at all and know you're safe than see you like this."

"I'm never _safe_, Ino," he laughs callously. "You're not either. None of us are… but you can escape, you know. You don't need to be here."

And she knows he's right, but she'll never leave. She _wants_ to help. "Haku is sick," she decides to mention.

"I know," Sasuke says.

"He's in the infirmary," she murmurs. "I don't think he's going to make it."

Sasuke lets out a breath. "He won't. He's going to die."

"How can you be so sure?" she pries.

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders lightly. "Isn't that the way it always goes?" He pauses. "And let me guess," he lowers his voice to a mere whisper, "like Sai, he had planned to leave. Like Sai, he began protesting."

Ino smiles bitterly. "Exactly… it's one _mysterious_ death after another."

She helps him to his feet and the two of them leave together. Sasuke feels relief upon exiting the basement. He feels like he can once again breathe easily. Ino walks him back to his room and they silently part ways with nothing more than forced smiles.

* * *

><p>In her office, Koharu speaks sternly to her new employee. "Jugo, correct?" she asks the orange-haired man. He nods in response and she offers him an overly polite smile before adding, "You're sturdy build is excellent. You'll be able to scare and subdue the workers. I take it you're practised?"<p>

"Well practised," Jugo tells her, insisting on it.

"Wonderful," she claps her hands together. "I'm surprised you came to me. Usually I have to seek out good employment. Why do you want this job?"

"Call me sadistic," Jugo ventures vaguely and Koharu's smile widens.

* * *

><p>Late in the night, Sasuke is lying awake. He's on his stomach and his back still stings to a point where he's unable to relax. After pointlessly trying to distract himself for hours, his door creaks open. It's Anko, much to his dismay. He sits up and squints at her in the dim room. She's carrying a candle and smiling.<p>

"What?" he asks expectantly. "I'm really not in the mood for games right now."

"Aw, I know," she coos at him, stepping into his room. "I'm on my way to bed now. I just thought I'd stop by. I see you were taken to the Red Room earlier."

"I was," he states, not bothering to deny it.

"Everyone heard you screaming," she laughs. "Your friend Ino was grieving. So was Sakura."

He doesn't respond. He knows she's taking pleasure in his pain and it makes him angry. It makes him wonder how a person can be so vile and gladly sadistic. He never thought it possible before meeting her.

"Madame hired a new guard," Anko tells him. "His name is Jugo and the rumor is that he can't control himself. He's… quite scary. Maybe he'll pay you a visit one of these days."

"Would you enjoy that?" Sasuke asks tersely. He knows she would.

Anko smirks. "Yeah, I might," she shamelessly admits to it.

"Why are you like this?" he pries.

"Like what?" she questions in response.

"You attack me personally," he points out. "You don't do this to anyone else around here. You only do it to me. Why is that? Are you jealous? Are you jealous that you try so, so hard and I'm still Koharu's favorite?"

Anko sneers. "Favorite? If you can call it that."

"She hurts me to improve me," Sasuke says. He's lying to himself, of course, but he wants to get a rise out of the cruel young woman. "You call her Madame while I'm free to call her Mother. She raised me as her own. She wants to perfect me. I'm grateful." The words taste like acid in his mouth, but he forces them out and gages Anko's reaction.

Anko sets the candle down on Sasuke's vanity before approaching his bedside. She stares at him for a moment with a blank expression before suddenly reaching forward and wrapping her fingers around his neck. "I'm going to kill you!" she hisses at him, feeling angrier than she's ever felt. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Body aching, he tries to throw her off, but he's still in a weakened state. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Her grip tightens and he lets out a meek sound before eventually losing consciousness. Anko emits a sound of shock, immediately letting go and stepping away. He slumps backwards onto his pillow and she sinks to the ground, exhaling deeply. "Shit," she curses at herself for always losing her temper. She puts her head in her hands and waits for him to regain consciousness. She tentatively stares at the camera, thankful that it's late and Koharu has retired for the night.

Each second feels like an hour, but eventually Sasuke lets out a groan and sits up. Anko immediately rises to her feet and stares at him. "You could have killed me, you know," he says hoarsely, rubbing his throat with a pained expression.

"Don't tell anyone," she states flatly. "If you do, I really will kill you."

"Koharu would demote you if she heard about this," Sasuke mentions. "You wouldn't be able to lay a hand on me and even if you did kill me, she'd kill you in return."

"It'd be worth it," Anko bites.

Sasuke laughs callously. "I don't think you mean that… but if you leave me the _fuck_ alone I'll consider keeping my mouth shut." It's not in his nature to swear. These days, he speaks gently. It's what he was taught, but there are times like now when emotions get the best of him.

"Fine," she whispers.

He gives her an overly sweet and completely insincere smile. "Goodnight, then."

Once she's gone, Sasuke falters and lets out a breath. His back stings even worse due to the pressure from lying on it. He realizes that he's probably bleeding again, but there's nothing he can do. He removes his robe and throws it on the floor before lying on his stomach again. He pulls the covers to his tailbone and closes his eyes, trying once again to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Koharu informs Sasuke that he is allowed to take the day off. "Thank you!" he says sincerely, shocked that she's allowing him to take a break. She simply nods. Behind her, Ino enters with her first aid kit in hand.<p>

"Yamanaka will change your bandages," Koharu says. "Take a day to recuperate because I expect you back in full swing."

"Yes, ma'am," he says.

"Ah, ah, ah," she tuts.

"Mother," he corrects himself, trying not to grimace.

Ino wanders into the room after Koharu leaves and sits on the edge of Sasuke's bed. She sets her kit down and leafs through it, grabbing her ointments and bandages. Sasuke sits with his back facing her and she slowly peels off his old bandages and disposes of them. "Do they hurt?" she asks.

"Quite a bit," he tells her.

"They're looking better already," she murmurs, "but you'll still need a couple days until you can lie on your back."

"I guess I'll be on my knees a lot for a while, then," he murmurs. "Oh, well. It's easier when I don't have to face people… then again, knowing some of my clients I might not even get a choice in the matter."

Ino frowns sympathetically, but says nothing for fear of saying the wrong thing. She hasn't known Sasuke for as long as Sakura, but she's known him long enough to understand there are days he's more emotional. On most days, however, he's solemn. Nonetheless, she doesn't want him to snap at her.

"I'm going to die in here," he says out of the blue, laughing bitterly at the tragedy of it all.

"Tsk," Ino clicks her tongue. "Don't say things like that…"

"It's true." He frowns, trying not to recall the entire mess of yesterday. He's growing more fearful by the day, unsure how he'll stay sane in a place like this. He feels like he's losing himself piece by piece as each day passes. Soon enough, he'll be a mere shell, just like some of the other workers. Perhaps that's worse than dying, Sasuke doesn't know. All he knows is that he doesn't truly want to die. He wants to live at least long enough to see the outside once more.

"You don't know that," she says with a sigh.

He lets out another bitter laugh. "Ino, stop giving me that _bullshit_. I'm so sick of hearing it. Be realistic. I have _nothing_ and my own life doesn't even belong to me. Neither does my body. It belongs to Koharu and whoever has enough money to rent my ass out for a night. Cut the pity."

"Fine," she mutters, regretting her words. "Yeah, you might die in here… but I don't want you to. I want you to live and I want you to be happy."

"Hm," he muses. "Happy… I wonder what that would feel like."

Ino's throat tightens and her heart aches for the boy sitting in front of her. Once she's finished bandaging him, she places a palm on one of his shoulder blades. "I hope you find it someday."

"I hope you find it, too," she says to her.

"How do you know I'm unhappy?" she asks.

"No one here is truly happy," Sasuke explains. "Whether they're staff, slaves or clients. I don't think any of us know what true happiness is and if it hit us we probably wouldn't know what to do with ourselves. But even so… it's written all over you. You're grieving. I suppose that's normal. A lot of people here have something to grieve over."

"Do _you_?" Ino asks. "You never talk about your past."

Sasuke tenses for a moment and Ino notices, but she doesn't call him out. He grabs a handful of the bed sheets, keeping himself covered as he turns around to face her. "Most of the memories were taken from me," he admits with distasteful sentiment.

"Taken?" she questions, unsure what he means.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he murmurs, a crease forming in his brow. "Everyone acts like there's a secret I'm not allowed to know about even though it clearly involves me. I know it has to do with my name… I just don't know why."

"Your name?" she pries. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uchiha," he says. "Cultists."

She presses her pointer finger to her lips. "Hm… I feel like I've heard that name thrown around before, but I can't quite recall it."

"Can you try?" he asks pleadingly and the desperation in his tone surprises Ino. Clearly it's important to him.

"Yeah," she promises. "I'll try." He smiles at her and it's different than the other smiles she's received from him throughout the years. It makes her fall in love with him all over again. She smiles in return and sits up. "I should head out. I've been taking care Haku."

Sasuke almost tells her not to bother because Haku is going to die, but he dismisses the heartless thought, knowing it would only discourage the girl. Instead, he shows her gratitude. "Thanks for coming," he says sincerely.

"It's not a problem," she assures. "Do you want me to send someone to keep you company?"

"Depends who," he lets out a cut laugh, not wanting Anko to show up for her daily dose of torture. Then again, he has a feeling she won't be paying him any late night visits for a while.

"Don't worry," Ino says with a wink, smiling one more time before picking up her kit and leaving the room.

Once she's gone and his door is shut, Sasuke stands up and wanders to his closet. He reaches inside and grabs a clean robe, putting it on. When he turns around, his door creaks open and Kiba is standing there. When he spots Sasuke, he holds up a hand. "Hey."

"Hey," Sasuke echoes. He nears the door where Kiba is still hovering. "I need the bathroom," he says. "Walk me there."

Kiba nods, following the shorter man out of the room and down the hallway. He waits outside of the bathroom and when Sasuke is finished, he opens the door but he doesn't leave. Instead, he decides to revel in the rare moment of privacy. "What do you want in life?" he asks Kiba.

"What a question," the shaggy-haired man murmurs thoughtfully. "I guess if I could be unrealistic, I'd choose to be with Karui. What about you?"

"I'd… I'd want to fall in love," he admits. "A man asked me that question recently and I think my answer surprised him."

"Huh," Kiba muses.

"I guess it doesn't matter. It won't ever happen." Sasuke lets out a bitter, angry laugh. He tries not to feel piteous towards himself, but there are times when it's impossible not to. "I already know I'm going to die in here before getting to taste freedom again."

Kiba frowns sympathetically, unsure of what to say. He's not a people person. He never has been and lacks the social skills when it comes to situations like this.

"You're lucky," Sasuke continues. "You're allowed to come and go as you please. I don't get that luxury. I'd fucking die to go outside."

"I'd take you out of I could," Kiba offers.

Sasuke softens at that. "I wish you were allowed. I want to run around again. I can't even remember feeling free."

Kiba frowns. "Hey… what did you mean when you said they made you forget?"

"What?" Sasuke probes.

"You said that the other day," Kiba reminds him. "When I asked if we knew one another, you said _they_ made you forget most things…"

Sasuke frowns in recollection, shaking his head. "Before I started work, I was injected with something that messed with my memories. It was a long time ago… and I only remember the vaguest blurriest images of my life before then. Faces are just shapeless masses and names are nonexistent. I can't even remember what my family looked like. I don't know if I had siblings, but I feel like I did. Not that it matters. They're all dead now. Massacred. I don't know why everyone is so careful around me… I don't know what my family did that was so bad."

"But you remembered me?" Kiba asks quietly.

Sasuke nods. "With Sakura's help. She fills in the blanks when she can."

"We spent a lot of time together," Kiba says, making circles around the room. "All of us."

"Can you tell me about it?" Sasuke requests. He perches himself onto the counter and watches Kiba pace back and forth. "Maybe it'll trigger something."

"Hm…" the shaggy-haired man muses. "We met shortly after a raid. When it was over, I found you hiding with one of my friends."

"The blond boy?" Sasuke questions.

"You saved him," Kiba mentions, "and from that day on he vowed to keep you safe as thanks. He couldn't succeed… There's only so much a kid can do, y'know?"

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers. "It's a sweet sentiment, though. By the sounds of it, you and him were both really good to me. Probably because you thought I was a girl, hm?"

Kiba flushes and smiles sheepishly. "Well, shit, that doesn't really change anything. You're still pretty and soft looking… It kinda makes me want to protect you… heh, too bad that I'm in a position where I have to hurt you. But apart from that, you're easy to talk to. You're kinda drawing me in."

Sasuke smiles back at him. "That's the first time someone complimented me on my personality rather than my looks. Thank you."

"Sure," Kiba yips.

Sasuke stares at him for a moment, feeling comfortable. It's a feeling he doesn't get often. He feels this way around Sakura and Ino. He felt like this around Sai, as well. "Hey…" he pauses, tone changing.

"Hm?"

"There aren't cameras in here," he reminds Kiba.

"What?" Kiba asks slowly. He may not be intelligent, but he's smart enough to realize where this is going.

"Let's have sex," Sasuke requests evenly.

Kiba's cheeks turn pink. "You'll get in trouble."

"Not if nobody finds out," Sasuke says. He watches as Kiba bites the inside of his cheek and for a long time, he doesn't utter a single word. "Don't ignore me," Sasuke mutters.

"I'm not," he insists. "I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Sasuke scoffs. "Whether or not you want to _fuck_ me? Most men would be drooling at the chance if I were to offer a _free_ fuck."

"Well, maybe I'm not like most guys," Kiba challenges.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that, standing up straight. "You want to," he accuses, untying his robe and opening it to expose his body. "Don't be embarrassed. Haven't you ever been with a man?"

"_No_," Kiba says pointedly.

"Well, there's a first time for most things," Sasuke murmurs. "Shut the door."

Kiba stares at him for a moment before glancing away and saying, "This is a one-time thing." After that, he closes the door.

"Sure," Sasuke says and with that, Kiba moves forward, touching his mouth to Sasuke's – slow and soft. "Hn," he mumbles once they part. "I've never been kissed quite like that before. Do it again."

And Kiba does. As their lips are pressed together, Sasuke reaches for the other man's cock, only to find that he's already hard. Sasuke draws back smiles slightly. 'Men are weak,' he thinks to himself. 'We get excited just by some kissing.' He opens a drawer and grabs a lotion bottle, opening it and allowing the oily substance to drip onto his palm. He drops his robe, getting on his knees and unzipping Kiba's trousers.

Kiba shudders, not having been touched by another person in years – not since Karui died. That was two years ago. He's been mourning for far too long.

Sasuke wipes the rest of the lotion on his thigh, standing back up and perching himself onto the countertop. He shifts closer to the edge and leans back, inching his legs apart. Kiba's blush deepens as he moves forward, positioning himself before slowly pushing in. Lips parted, Sasuke closes his eyes, locking his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Good?" he asks.

"Very…" Sasuke murmurs.

Kiba is gentle, which surprises Sasuke. The trait clashes with his rough exterior and blunt personality. Sasuke clings tighter, feeling something good for the first time in years. For once in his life, it's his choice.

When it's over, Sasuke feels like he's in a daze. He stares off into space, unsure of what to do with the way he feels. Kiba remains silent, grabbing a tissue and wiping Sasuke off before wiping himself off. He zips up his pants and picks up Sasuke's robe, offering it to him.

"I didn't know it could be that nice," Sasuke admits after a long pause. He grabs his robe and gets off the counter, putting it back on.

Kiba smiles at him sympathetically. "It can be… and it always should be, but we don't live in a just world."

"I've been missing out," Sasuke says sadly. "I want it again… but we can't get into the habit. Like you said, it was a one-time thing."

Kiba nods. "It's better this way… for both of our sakes, but mostly yours. I feel like it would be worse if you got caught sleeping with someone who didn't pay."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sasuke murmurs. "When I was fifteen I entered my first auction and I cried, I protested and I screamed. I'm sure you know of the three-strikes rule? Well, I got three strikes for breaking those three crucial rules and I got sent to the Red Room for the first time. After getting tortured, the healer who came to clean my cuts ended up crying for me. Do you know what they did to her?"

Kiba shakes his head, afraid to find out.

"They killed her," Sasuke states numbly. "They killed her and made me watch as they took her head. I never thought I'd recover… but I did. I think I learned everything the hard way. They don't treat the staff here nicely, so it's best to earn their favor and be cruel like Anko. Life is easier that way for people given the opportunity."

"I'd never be able to act as cold as her," Kiba admits.

"Pity," Sasuke murmurs. "I like you and I don't want you to die."

"I won't," Kiba promises.

Sasuke forces a smile. "All right."

Kiba pauses, looking like he has something else to say but for many long moments he remains silent, trying to figure out how to word the question. "Can I ask…" he stops. "Can I ask _why_?" The question is vague, but Sasuke understands.

"I've never made a choice before," he admits. "I'm forced to give myself away to anyone who can afford me. For once, I wanted to decide for myself… and I wanted to have this experience before I die. I wanted to do it with someone who cared about me – someone I like."

"You're _not_ going to die any time soon," Kiba promises. "I won't die and you won't die. We'll both live and someday we'll be in a better place than we are now."

Sasuke lets out a soft laugh. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not," Kiba insists. "This time, I'll be your protector."

"Your job is to hurt us," Sasuke points out. "How can you protect me at the same time?"

"I'll… I'll figure out a way," he tries.

Sasuke smiles piteously, but it gives him a warm feeling in his chest nonetheless. "All right," he relents.

"So, what's the Red Room like?" Kiba asks with caution.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sasuke teases lightly, even though the situation is hardly comical.

Kiba frowns, but nods nonetheless.

"It's basically… a torture chamber," Sasuke explains to him. "It's red because of all the blood stains. It smells foul and you're treated worse than an animal about to be slaughtered. That's kind of what it feels like. They may as well be slaughtering you… but no, they don't grant you with the mercy of death at the end. Instead, they mutilate you and you keep suffering. They chain you up naked and do sick things to you. It's the most humiliating and degrading experience you can imagine. My first time down there I threw up on myself. I probably pissed myself, too. When you're in that much pain you lose control over your body. It's the fear, too. I truly thought I was going to die. In fact, at that point I was welcoming it."

"Shit," Kiba grimaces. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke shakes his head. "Don't be. This is my reality. There's nothing I or you can do about it…" he pauses before continuing. "I was covered in piss, vomit, blood… and in the end they threw buckets of cold water on me in attempt to clean me up. Then the healers came to try and fix me."

"That's so inhumane," Kiba growls. "No one deserves this…"

"Anyway," he whispers. "We should be careful what we say when we get back to my room. Certain topics are forbidden."

"Right," Kiba replies quietly, remembering the cameras.

The two of them leave a minute later and walk back down the hallway. In Sasuke's room, they talk about simple and seemingly pointless things. Nothing that would catch the attention of Koharu or her lapdogs.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, long hours after Kiba leaves, Sasuke's door creaks open once more. Sasuke sits up fearfully as a large shadowy figure emerges, moving closer and closer towards him.<p>

"Are you the Uchiha?" a masculine voice questions him.

Mildly taken aback, Sasuke nods slowly before realizing it's too dark for him to be seen. "Yes…" he nearly chokes out the words and a split second later, a match is lit, revealing an orange-haired man whom Sasuke has never seen before. He stares at Sasuke and then does does something that surprises the brunet further. He smiles and there's something kind in it.

"I'm Jugo," he introduces himself.

"Jugo…" Sasuke repeats the name weakly, recalling what Anko told him. She said the new guard's name is Jugo and that he's violent. "What do you want?"

"Nothing as of yet," he explains. "I just wanted to make sure you were the right man. I don't want to fuck up and snatch the wrong kid."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, growing somewhat impatient yet too scared to show it.

"Can you swear to secrecy?" There's something sincere about his tone and Sasuke only nods, unable to find any words. The large man smiles softly once more before leaning in and whispering, "I was sent to get you out of here."


	6. The smell of death

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**So, after everyone insisting chapter 700 was fake, it was real. I feel incredibly emotional and disappointed over it. I feel like it wasn't quite a happy ending, but more melancholy. No one seemed all that happy, to be quite honest. Maybe I'm reading too into it, but whatever. I'm happy that Sai and Ino got together because I like them, though there was zero development. I'm okay about Naruto and Hinata, even though he kind of kept her on a string for years. Yay about Shikamaru and Temari, though she looked so sour. But the rest was a bit random. Though I am a big fan of Karui, so it was cool she married Chouji I guess? I think Sasuke ending up with Sakura was really bad, though. He was so mean to her for pretty much the entire series and I think she should've ended up with someone else. I'm personally not fond of the idea that a guy is just a dick because he has a crush. I don't think Sasuke being too scared to allow people close to him was an excuse for being hecka terrible then being like JK I love you. Made no sense and I hope their relationship doesn't get explored in the movies because I disagree with it so much sigh. I love Sakura but I hate that ship and it caused her character development to go down the drain. I also feel bad for Bolt, who is just like Naruto was. Neglected and acting out because of it. K end of rant.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Naruto takes a deep, calm breath before lighting the sage. He moves around the house, circling every room and making sure the incense makes its way through every twist and corner. He can't stand the scent, but it needs to be done. He needs to purify the house.<p>

When he enters the kitchen, Gaara lets out an irritated sigh. He's sitting cross-legged at the kitchen table with tea and a newspaper. "That smell makes me sick."

"Me too," Naruto admits. "It just reminds me of death. It smells bitter."

"Are you almost done?" Gaara asks, trying not to breathe it in.

"Yes, almost," Naruto promises.

"You put it off for far too long," the redhead continues in a murmur. "You should have done it weeks ago."

"I don't care," Naruto admits. "I'm only doing this because everyone will ride my ass if I don't."

"No one wants a house full of spirits, Naruto," Gaara says with a sigh. "They cause trouble when they grow restless. If they're stuck on the human plane for too long, devilish things can happen. They belong in the afterlife and that's where we're sending them. Peacefully."

"I know," the blond murmurs, "I guess I just don't understand it. When I was a kid, we didn't do this kind of shit."

"Instead, people came from the city and did it for you," Gaara says and Naruto nods his head. "It's called the Holy Day – the day the city streets are cleansed… it's mostly for runaway whores and slaves and people who live and die on the streets. People who have no one to send them off."

"Hm," Naruto mumbles in thought. He never learned this stuff properly. Most of it still goes right over his head.

"Well," Gaara shrugs his shoulders, "At least, that is what we're told. Who the hell knows if any of it is true? Maybe it's yet another conspiracy. God knows there's enough of them."

"Yeah," Naruto agrees.

Gaara decides to change the subject, sensing the blond's lack of interest. "So, what is on your plate today?"

"A meeting with the president," Naruto says somewhat bitterly. "My father did business with him and… now it's up to me to keep our contract going. Without his authorization, the lab will be shut down and the production of new medicines will cease. That's the last thing we need. These drugs are saving lives... but they're also ruining lives. Is the trade off worth it? I don't know."

"Who knows?" Gaara muses.

Naruto lets out a soft sigh, growing somewhat thoughtful. "I don't want to sound ungrateful," he murmurs, "but is it bad for me to say that I'm getting bored of life? Nothing is exciting anymore. I get everything I want easily. I don't need to work for things. I have no goals. I have no motivation. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Hm," the redhead ponders. "For now, just take care of the factory. You haven't even stepped foot in it since your father died, have you?"

"No," Naruto mutters. "I have no idea what happens inside that place. Sometimes he took me with him and he said he'd teach me everything, but that day never came because he died before I was ever able to learn. It's a creepy place, though. I never strayed. I stayed by his side the entire time and kept quiet. I got a bad feeling whenever I was there."

"Now you have an even bigger reason to go there," Gaara says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

Gaara sighs impatiently. "You're a lack-brain," he insults. "Look, you have free reign. This means you can find answers to all the questions you had when you were younger but never got to ask. Apart from that, you can do your own research. Try to cure the cancers of the world and all that."

Naruto looks thoughtful for a moment. He presses his fingers to his lips and muses aloud for a moment before saying, "I suppose I could."

"But, as you say, your father...Orochimaru wasn't a good man," Gaara reminds him. "Be prepared to see some things that might not be pleasant."

Naruto laughs sadly. "I grew up in the slums. I'm used to seeing awful shit."

"Before your father's death it was probably a long time before you saw something so vile, right?" Gaara asks knowingly.

"Hm," Naruto mumbles as the memory floats into his mind.

He came home from a social event only to find his father's bloody corpse in the entrance of their manor. He hardly reacted and he most certainly didn't cry. For some reason, he felt nothing at all – no shock, no sadness. His father was always a deranged man who had many enemies. The killer still hasn't been found, but Naruto isn't worrying himself over it.

"He was always strange," Gaara murmurs. "He was especially strange with you. He didn't treat you like a son… he treated you more like a pet."

"Maybe that's how he saw me," the blond laughs humorlessly. "I mean, he never wronged me… but he made me uncomfortable at times."

"I know," Gaara whispers.

He was a fan of male beauty – that much was clear. Naruto never considered himself particularly beautiful. When he thought of beauty, he would think of softness and other feminine characteristics… but he knows now that there are different kinds of beauty. His beauty comes in a different shape. "I have such a handsome boy," he would coo and simper at his son, moving his hands over Naruto's strong chest and down his arms. Naruto was never a fan of touching. He just wasn't used to it and it always struck him as strange. Though that isn't to say he's a stranger to physical intimacy. He's had many careless fucks throughout the years. He's no stranger to that kind of touch.

"I should go," Naruto says. He finally finishes purifying the house, disposing of the remaining clump of sage before adding, "You can stay here if you want. I'll be back after dark."

Gaara nods, waving him out the door.

* * *

><p>When Naruto steps outside, he sees that it's yet again raining and it's coming down hard. That's nothing less than typical these days.<p>

Naruto gets in his car and drives to the governmental building in the center of the city. Inside, he is walked to the president's office. When the door opens, Naruto smiles politely and says, "Mr. Shimura. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here representing Oto in behalf of my late father."

Danzo nods towards the young man standing before him, allowing him to step inside. "It's a shame about your father," he murmurs. "He was quite a visionary when it came to developing new drugs and stimulants. Because of his experiments, we can now successfully remove memories. He was working on a drug that would create new ones as well, correct?"

"Yes," Naruto murmurs.

"I know he was also working on a drug that would cause desire and create arousal. I hear it was successful, was it not?"

The thought is grim and Naruto knows exactly what the drug is going to be used for – slaves who don't want to cooperate. "Somewhat," Naruto murmurs again. "It's set to be released at the end of the year, but they can only create physical arousal. I know they were going for a drug that would be a mental stimulant as well…"

Danzo gives a long nod. "That's fine. See? Memory implants, memory retrieval and now this. We can manipulate minds as well as bodies and it's all thanks to your late father."

"It's dangerous," Naruto adds. "It doesn't sound very humane."

Danzo gives him a tight smile. "Look around you, Uzumaki. You live in a world where people are bought and sold. Of course it isn't humane, but it's life. A slave who holds fast is useless. We need to beat them down and put them in their place."

Naruto frowns at the harsh words. He was never one to support the slave trade. He always found it a grim part of society. It strikes a chord due to his upbringing.

"Can I put my confidence in you to continue distributing these products?" Danzo asks.

"Yes," Naruto says weakly, hating himself for it.

Danzo gives him another tight smile. "Perfect." He walks towards his desk and opens a drawer, fetching out a piece of paper. "This is a contact for the next five years. I need you to sign it."

Naruto holds his breath as he nears the desk. Danzo hands him a pen and he only exhales after signing the form.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," Danzo mutters offhandedly, putting the slip of paper in a file cabinet in the corner of the room. "Slaves make things easier for the rest of us. You're helping build a brighter tomorrow for those lucky enough to be born with status."

Naruto simply nods, not bothering to tell the man that he _wasn't_ born with status. He was only lucky enough to be dragged out of the slums. But is it really luck? Sometimes he can't help but think his existence is unfair. On the opposite side of the city, there are people are starving and dying. There are people are left out in the cold. There are people have nowhere to sleep. There are kids being kidnapped and sold into a life they're far too young to experience. Children are being beaten, whipped, and their innocence tarnished. To Naruto, it has never seemed quite fair. They may be searching for a utopia, but at what cost? How many lives will be sacrificed? It'll never be worth it.

"You're free to leave," Danzo says carelessly. "I have another appointment. You're young and inexperienced, so I hope you learn quick."

"I'm not completely inexperienced," Naruto cuts in. "I've been studying biology since I was young. I have a good mind for the human body."

Danzo dismisses it and simply adds, "I don't want to be disappointed."

Naruto bows his head. "You won't be," he promises before turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p>Instead of going home, he decides to finally go to the laboratory. The building is tall and unwelcoming. Inside, the walls are white and the halls are narrow. It smells sterile and it's quiet – eerily quiet. Naruto takes the elevator to the top floor offices and enters his father's former study, flicking the light on. He surveys the room, spotting a file cabinet in the farthest corner. He tries to open it, but it's locked. Of course it is. It causes his curiosity to heighten. He can recall times where he would see his father hovering in front of the cabinet, always so secretive.<p>

Naruto lets out a sound of irritation, opening a desk drawer and searching until he finds a ring of keys. He fishes it out and tries shoving them into the lock on the cabinet until one finally clicks.

Inside, there are an array of folders. He takes the first file out and opens to the first page –

**Gen'yumaru [Failed] **

**Gozu [Ongoing] **

**Guren [Ongoing]**

**Jirobo [Failed]**

**Jugo [Missing] **

**Isiribi [Ongoing] **

**Kidomaru [Failed]**

**Kimimaro [Failed]**

**Nurari [Failed] **

**Rinji [Failed]**

**Sakon [Failed]**

**Suigetsu [Missing] **

**Tayuya [Failed] **

**Ukon [Failed] **

**Yukimaru [Ongoing] **

**Yukimi [Ongoing] **

"Holy shit," Naruto breathes. "What the fuck is all this?"

Before he can flip to the next page, a voice interrupts – "That, my friend, is a list of this year's experiments."

Naruto turns around and sees a silver-haired man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi," he answers. "I'm a leading scientist here… and you're Naruto? We've met before."

"Have we?" Naruto asks. "I don't think so. I would remember."

"Oh, my mistake."

There's something unsettling about the look of mirth on Kabuto's face, almost as if he knows more than he's letting on. Nonetheless, Naruto ignores it for now. "Tell me more about these experiments," he requests, waving the folder around. "Are these all names of people?"

"Yes," Kabuto admits, voice free of sympathy. "That isn't a detailed record. The detailed record is with our doctor, but these were your father's quick notes on the experiments being done. If the experiment is listed as _failed_, then it wasn't successful, meaning it ended in the subject's death. As you can see… we've had many failures this year, but with failures come room for future improvement. If the experiment is listed as ongoing, then the subject is still alive and we are still doing tests to improve… and lastly, we've had a few escapees recently. They are listed under missing. It's been a priority of ours to find them because they are extremely dangerous."

"_Why_ are they dangerous?" Naruto demands.

"Jugo possesses inhuman strength and an inability to control it," Kabuto explains. "Suigetsu, on the other hand, is a genetic mutation. On top of that, he possesses great speed and agility – though in short amounts. His immune system is weakened, but together, they make quite a dangerous duo. They were likely the cause of your father's demise… Such a pity. He was a brilliant man."

"Damn," Naruto hisses. "And they're running around the city? How'd they escape?"

"A red-haired girl came in and broke them out," he states. "She was… particularly skilled. She got past the guards but the camera picked up a blurry image of her from behind."

Naruto bites his lip. "Damn," he says again. "Are you sure you're making every effort to capture them?"

"I assure you we are," Kabuto promises.

The blond releases a breath. "Fine," he mutters. "I'm taking this file with me. I'm going to read over it."

Kabuto smiles politely, nodding. The two of them exit the office and Naruto locks the door on his way out. "Would you like to meet the rest of the staff?" Kabuto offers.

"I guess that'd be prudent," Naruto says with a sigh.

They walk briskly down the hallway and into a room. Inside, a blond woman with big breasts is reading a clipboard. She has a white lab coat on and it's stained with what Naruto assumes is blood. "Tsunade," Kabuto greets her before turning to Naruto. "Tsunade is our finest doctor. If there's even a one percent chance that a life can be saved, Tsunade will succeed."

She looks up and forces a polite smile, though looking weary. "Hello," Naruto greets her. "I'm –"

"Naruto," she cuts in, softening. "Yes, I remember you… Do you remember me?"

His smile turns sympathetic before he adds, "Not really." He can't help but wonder how these people know him. He can't for the life of himself remember.

She chuckles slightly. "That's fine. You were young, after all. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Naruto says.

In the next room over, Kabuto continues to introduce him to the staff – Amachi, Misumi, Nono, Shiho and Yoroi. Naruto found them all strange apart from Tsunade. There was something kind about her that struck Naruto.

"Where are the experiments done and who by?" Naruto asks once the formalities are complete.

"On this floor – the main floor," Kabuto answers. "I do them along with Amachi, Misumi and Yoroi. Tsunade is too soft to take part in human testing… Shiho is a researcher and Nono works directly under Tsunade. The basement is where we preserve bodies and the third floor is, as you know, offices."

"I thought there would be more of you," Naruto admits, surprised at the limited amount of scientists and healers. It makes the amount of deaths seem even more tragic since there were done by such few hands.

"We're more than capable," Kabuto assures him.

Naruto forces a smile, though he feels ill. "I'm sure," he says. "Anyway, I need to head back home, but I'll be back soon to familiarize myself with this place. I'd also like to watch an experiment being performed on my next visit. When is your next experiment taking place?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Kabuto answers.

"I'll be there," Naruto says before sauntering down the hallway. He leaves the building and immediately starts to shake, overcome with a feeling of unease. He turns around and stares up at the building. "Oto... What a terrible place," he murmurs to himself.

* * *

><p>When he returns home, Naruto finds Gaara asleep in his room. It's rare for the redhead to get any sleep at all. His insomnia has always been a problem, but it grew worse after the death of Neji. Naruto spares him one last look before tip toeing back out of the room and leaving him to rest.<p>

He enters the study and sits down at his father's old desk, opening the file once more and beginning to read. Past the table of contents is the first documentation. The summaries are messy and choppy, as if they were scribbled down quickly, but Naruto can make them out well enough –

**Gen'yumaru [Failed] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject acquired a brief possession of raw physical strength only to have his body give out from overexertion. _

**Gozu [Ongoing] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject acquired raw physical strength. Took every staff member to subdue him. When temper is excited, cannot control actions. _

**Guren [Ongoing]**

_Test: Aphrodisiac _

_Result: Subject was physically aroused, but not mentally aroused._

**Jirobo [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after six hours._

**Jugo [Missing] **

_Test: Strength _

_Result: Subject acquired a very immense physical strength, but the lacks the ability to control it. He suffers from rages. _

**Isiribi [Ongoing] **

_Test: Splicing DNA _

_Result: Subject acquired an ability to breath underwater. _

**Kidomaru [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after fifteen hours._

**Kimimaro [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing_

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after two weeks._

**Nurari [Failed] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject was given too much of the first sample, resulting in an overdose. _

**Rinji [Failed]**

_Test: Aphrodisiac _

_Result: Subject was given too much of the first sample, resulting in an overdose. _

**Sakon [Failed]**

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after nine hours._

**Suigetsu [Missing] **

_Test: Spliced DNA_

_Result: Subject is genetically mutated and suffers from numerous health complications due to the unsuccessful splice. _

**Tayuya [Failed] **

_Test: Hearing _

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after five days. _

**Ukon [Failed] **

_Test: Hearing_

_Result: Subject acquired a strong sensitivity to sound and an inability to turn it off. Bled out from the ears after one week._

**Yukimaru [Ongoing] **

_Test: Strength_

_Result: Subject acquired raw physical strength and maintained a gentle demeanor. _

**Yukimi [Ongoing] **

_Test: Memory implanting_

_Result: Subject acquired the desired memory only to lose it one day later. Cycle repeats. Memories never stay. Immune system digests drug without lasting effect. Similar to case file 005 [archived]._

Once Naruto is finished skimming, he closes the folder and frowns. "What a sin," he murmurs aloud to himself, saddened that this is what has been forced onto him. It's a heavy burden to bear and he doesn't understand what the point to many of these experiments is. Why would one want to maximize their hearing ability or be able to breathe underwater? To Naruto, it just doesn't make sense. He stares down at the photos of all these human beings that are either dead, or being experimented on. He pauses and concentrates on the faces of the two runaways.

"Suigetsu," he says aloud, staring at the pale face, the white hair and the strange, purple eyes. A definite mutation. That doesn't happen in nature. "And Jugo…" He stares at the face of Jugo. There's a dull and lifeless look in his eyes, but he seems angry, even in the photograph. They're both so young and Naruto can't help but feel sympathy towards them both for having something so unfair. He sighs, putting the folder in the desk drawer and locking it.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Gaara wakes up and finds Naruto in his office with his head in his hands. "Naruto," he says the blond's name aloud.<p>

Naruto sits up straight and smiles, "Hey, you're awake. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Gaara says, pausing before adding, "Your bed is comfortable. For some reason, I sleep better in it than I do my own bed."

Naruto softens at that confession. "Well, you're welcome here any time," he promises.

Gaara simply nods. He saunters into the office and sits on Naruto's knee, wrapping an arm around the blond's neck. "How did today go?"

"It was rough," Naruto admits with a forced chuckle. "It was a pretty huge reality check for me. I knew what my dad did was bad but I didn't think it was _that_ bad… Fuck, it's awful."

"Yeah," the redhead whispers. "Are you going to keep things the way they are?"

"I have no choice," Naruto mutters. "If I'm not shitting out new pharmaceuticals then the president will shut me down or put someone else in charge of the operation."

"You need to be so, so careful," Gaara warns him. "If you're not... If they have no use for you..." he trails off, unable to finish the thought.

"I know," Naruto chuckles bitterly. "I'll be dead, but I'm too damn soft. I haven't hardened one bit throughout the years."

"You're not a terrible person," Gaara tells him. "You might not see it, but it's true."

"Well, maybe so... but I'm not a good person, either."

"I don't care."

Naruto forces a smile, putting an arm around the redhead's back and slipping a hand beneath his shirt. "Have you seen Hinata at all lately?" he asks in an attempt to change the subject away from himself.

Gaara shakes his head. "Hinata is still mourning over Neji. She hasn't left home, but TenTen is taking care of her,"

"You're still mourning, too," Naruto points out, "and that's fine. It hasn't been long since he passed."

"Hm," is all Gaara says in response. He stands up and moves away from Naruto. When he reaches the doorway he turn around and adds, "Come, I'll make you dinner."

Naruto nods lazily and follows his friend out of the room and back downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they take care of the dishes and crack open a bottle of wine before settling in the living room. "You can talk about it if you want," Naruto says, yet again bringing Neji up.<p>

"Can I?" Gaara asks airily.

"Of course," the blond promises. "I might not be able to offer anything, but I can listen."

Gaara is quiet for many long moments. He sits still and rigid, slowly sipping on his wine. He stares into the crystal glass and at the red liquid. Red. Red like blood. When Neji died there was so much of it. He saw it at the hospital and the image is still fresh in his mind. It's as if it just happened yesterday. "Neji…" Gaara murmurs aloud. "Neji was the first person to touch me gently. I wanted him to be the last as well… but…" He lets out a callous, bitter laugh. "We never get what we want, do we?"

"It's a shitty fucking world we live in," Naruto mutters, finishing his glass and reaching for the bottle to pour another. He fills his glass to the rim and sets the bottle back down on the coffee table.

"I was cold when I met you," Gaara murmurs. "I didn't think well of myself and I had no faith in those around me… even Kankuro and Temari. They tried to get close to me but I always pushed them away. I was too used to our father treating me like garbage. Eventually I began to believe the things he said to me… I thought I deserved what he did to me, but you showed me I was worthy of love. You gave it to me. You gave it to Neji as well and eventually me and him found it in each other. I never thanked you for it… so… thank you, Naruto. I suppose I was lucky to have had any time with Neji at all."

Naruto smiles sadly. "I wish you could have had him forever."

"Maybe I'll fall in love again someday," Gaara muses aloud. "I know it's rarely spoken about in books and in movies… but I think it's true that people fall in love more than once."

"Probably," Naruto agrees, but he can't offer much on the topic. Though he has love pouring out of every inch of him, he's never been _in_ love. Someday, maybe… but it's a thought he finds jarring. So much of the love he's seen has ended in tragedy. Neji and Gaara are no different. The idea of putting your soul into another person just to have it taken away… It seems too cruel. "Would you say it was worth it?" he asks, glancing at Gaara.

"Yes," he says without hesitance. "We had a few really nice years together. We weren't perfect… but we were close enough to it." He forces a smile, but it falters quickly. "We… we had our wedding planned and everything. We knew who we were going to invite, where it was going to be held… we…" He pauses, a pained expression overtaking him, his limbs grow weak and the wine glass falls out of his hand, shattering onto the floor. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, staring down at the damage.

"Don't worry about that, I'll clean it later." Naruto frowns sympathetically. "Cry," he says softly. "Don't wipe your tears away. Just cry. You're allowed to. Just let it happen."

Gaara closes his eyes and presses the back of his hand to his mouth. He lets out a quiet breath. Naruto sets his glass on the table and shifts closer, putting an arm around his friend. Gaara leans into the blond, crying silently – but finally crying. They stay like that for many long minutes and when Gaara draws away, Naruto sees that he's flushed, his eyes are swollen, his nose is red and his cheeks are wet.

"Sometimes I think I could have saved him," Naruto admits. "If only I was called."

Gaara laughs angrily. "No one _wanted_ him saved. He could have been saved so easily but no one cared. I didn't understand why. I was screaming for help and no one did a damn thing. So, I just stood there and watched him until he stopped breathing." A pause. "Naruto, I lied to you when I told you he died in the slums. They didn't kill him. He wanted to help the poor, yes, and that's what he was told he'd be doing... but instead he was just sent to his death."

"I know," Naruto says gently. "I had a feeling."

Gaara lets out another angry laugh. "It's dangerous... If we step out of line, we get cut."

"If my father was still alive..." Naruto starts hoarsely.

"I'd kill him," Gaara finishes in a whisper. "And I'd enjoy it."

Naruto stands up and offers the redhead his hand. When he accepts, they retire to Naruto's room for the night. This time, however, they don't have sex. Instead, they go straight to bed – neither of the men speaking another word.

He'll clean the glass up tomorrow.


	7. Flashback: Gaara and Neji

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Quick and short update. The flashback chapters are probably going to be shorter than the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>Gaara was just a boy when he met the strange and sunny enigma named Naruto. Wherever he went, good things seemed to follow. Gaara wondered if it was because he was always smiling. He didn't understand how the blond did it. He was <em>always<em> smiling. He was _always_ happy. He was the opposite of Gaara, who was as fiery and angry as the color of his hair. He hated people. He even hated Naruto, but after many forced play dates he fell claimed to the blond's childish charm. He helped Gaara to see the world differently. Suddenly it wasn't as dark.

When they were fourteen, Naruto introduced him to Hinata and Neji. Somehow, Gaara saw a piece of himself in the solemn looking boy. They tip toed around one another for the years that followed, but Neji made the first move when they were seventeen. For the first time in his life, Gaara felt sincerely happy. He wondered if it would last because such a strong emotion felt amiss on his being… but he went with it. To be touched with gentle hands and to hear gentle words was something Gaara wasn't used to. He was used to harsh words and rough touches. He was used to abuse and violence and being hated. It's what he grew up with. It's what his father taught him to accept. "You killed your mother," he would say. "She died giving birth to a monster like you. A murderer is no son of mine." It was a time before medical advances could save lives with ease. No matter how many times the doctors insisted it was an accident, Gaara's father was never swayed in his beliefs. He would bring his cane down upon his son's back and tell him it was what he deserved. He deserved to suffer.

But things changed after he met Naruto. They changed even more so after he met Neji and they continued to change when Neji decided to court the redhead. "Are you sure you want to be with a guy like me?" Gaara would constantly ask, but Neji was sure in his ways. He never minded Gaara's insecurities.

The year after they got together, Neji started working for Naruto's father. Something about Orochimaru always unsettled Gaara, but Naruto always seemed blissfully ignorant to his father's strangeness.

"Marry me," Neji proposed when they turned twenty. It was an unceremonious request, but Gaara said yes.

Things started to change as they grew older. Neji was no longer doing simple clerical work. He was no longer running easy errands. He was the bodyguard, beating those he was told to beat. He was in too deep. Gaara had a feeling. One night in particular, Neji arrived home late and Gaara's suspicions were confirmed.

It was three in the morning when he heard the door open. It was followed by frantic footsteps. Gaara had spent the night paranoid, waiting for Neji to return. He immediately got out of bed and walked out of his room. "Neji," he said his fiancé's name, staring at his shadow in the dimly lit hall.

"Move," Neji murmured, brushing past Gaara and moving into the bathroom.

The redhead followed him, flicking on the lights. His eyes widened. "What the _hell_ happened?" he demanded. Neji was covered in blood and it didn't take much to understand that none of it was his own. He turned the tap on, rinsing his shaky hands. "What _happened_!" Gaara demanded again, raising his voice.

"Business," Neji responded, letting out a shuddery breath. He dried his hands and removed his white button-down shirt, tossing the bloody scraps into the trash bin.

Gaara hovered in the doorway, anger bubbling throughout every inch of his body. "You don't have to keep doing this," he whispered.

Neji turned around, laughing bitterly. "I _do_ have to!" he shouted, grabbing the redhead by the shoulders. "You don't know what he's like! He'll kill me if I don't! It goes deeper than this…"

Gaara wasn't afraid – not of Neji, never of Neji. He simply stared into his pale, glassy eyes. He knew then how afraid the brunet was. "How deep?" he asked, but Neji wouldn't say.

He back away. His breath came in short and he started wringing his hands through his hair. "I fucked up," he whispered, letting out a sob before starting to hyperventilate. "God, I really fucked up… Shit, shit, shit… Shit!"

"Calm down!" Gaara snapped. "What did you do? You hurt someone, didn't you?"

"No," Neji confessed hoarsely. "I killed someone… a woman."

"Her name?" Gaara pried, needing Neji to say it and needing him to acknowledge exactly what he did.

"Karui…" Neji whispered. "Karui Inuzuka…"

"Why?" Gaara pried further.

Neji let out another breath. "She caused a scene and pissed off the boss – simple as that."

For some strange reason, the words didn't shock Gaara. He always knew Orochimaru was a bad man. He's not surprised he used Neji to do bad things. "You need to figure out where your loyalties lie," Gaara said. "I just hope they're not with Orochimaru. Especially not after this."

Neji just shook his head, opening the medicine cabinet and choking back a few of Gaara's sleeping pills.

* * *

><p>Neji held fast. The following year, he was sent out into the slums to deliver care packages. At least, that's what he was told. That's what Gaara was told. He didn't think anything of it until he got a call from the hospital. That phone call changed everything for the worst.<p>

Gaara rushed to the hospital and when he arrived there, he was greeted with a sight much worse than Neji covered in a stranger's blood. This time, he was covered in his own blood. He was lying on an operating table with a great gash in his stomach. The doctors were anything but frantic.

"There's nothing we can do," they insisted, but Gaara knew it was a lie. "Some of the sewer rats must have got him."

"Sewer rats…?" Gaara repeated, incredulous. "What the fucking hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Street walkers, beggars, hookers, poor kids. People in the slums."

Gaara severely doubted their words. "Get out!" he shrieked at them, throwing medical supplies at them until they vacated the room. When they were gone, he was left alone with Neji. He knew there was nothing he could do. He bent over Neji and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Neji insisted hoarsely, but the wince gave him away. He let out a shallow breath. "Come closer…" he requested. When Gaara bent down, he said, "Question _everything_… and don't trust anyone… especially… not the cops…"

"I don't," Gaara assured him gently. He held Neji's clammy, bloody hand in his and watched until there was nothing left to watch. It happened quickly. For a moment, he simply stared. He was alone now. He let go of Neji and stared down at his red palms. Then he lost it. He screamed louder than he's ever screamed before. It sank in slowly and he realized that he wouldn't see Neji again. He felt like a piece of himself was stolen away and it was worse than any pain he'd experienced. It was like part of his body was being ripped off, slowly and agonizingly.

That night he went home to an empty house. Nothing was the same after that and Naruto only grew colder.


	8. Death by fire

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A few deaths in this chapter oops. Btw, ask me if you want to know who dies in the future or any other spoilers. I don't mind telling. I know surprise deaths can be super lame and if any of you are like me, then you don't like those kinds of surprises LOL. **

* * *

><p>"Haku, stay with me," Ino pleads, squeezing his hand tightly.<p>

The frail, young man glances at her – a faraway look in his eyes. His breaths are shallow and slow. She can see how much pain he's in. "I…" he tries weakly, only to be overcome with a string of wet coughs. There's nothing else she can do. There never was. The poison is strong and no matter how hard Haku fights, the poison will win. Sasuke was right when he said there was no hope. It's eating away at his insides and he's been coughing up blood for days – a slow and painful way to go.

"Sh, sh," Ino soothes, trying to get him to save his breath. "Don't talk."

"No…" he rasps, sounding like he's in agony. "Zabuza… tell him… I… I'm s-sorry…"

Zabuza Momochi – a man Haku speaks of often and a man he speaks of highly. Ino knows that Haku hasn't seen him in a long time, but he still remains in the front of his mind. She swallows a sob, forcing herself to remain calm. "I will," she promises him. "I will. I'll tell him."

"And tell him…" Haku tries to continue, "tell him that I… I've always…" His eyes widen momentarily and his body stills.

"Haku…" Ino whispers his name. She bends down and presses an ear to his chest. Nothing. She raises her head and stares into his lifeless eyes. "Damn it," she whimpers. She reaches forward, closing his eyes and standing up straight.

When she turns away, Koharu is standing in the doorway expectantly. "Tsk," she clicks her tongue, feigning pity. "What a sin. Come, we need to purify the room before Sasuke sees."

Instead of asking questions, Ino simply nods. "I'll get the sage," she murmurs numbly, leaving the clinic.

"It's never easy losing a patient," Koharu smiles as the young healer passes her.

Ino spares the old woman a glance, but can't find it in her to respond to such insincere words.

* * *

><p>It's been days since Sasuke's visit to the Red Room. His back has healed for the most part by now, thanks to Ino's ointments. Soon he'll once again be unblemished. Just as Koharu demanded, there won't be any scars. Part of Sasuke wishes there would be. No one sees past the way he looks and he hates it.<p>

He just finished bathing. Back in his room, he readies for his next client. He smiles serenely at himself in the mirror, trying to force himself to look happy and welcoming. He falters, exhaling and grinding his teeth together. He opens his drawer and pins his bangs atop his head before leaning forward, critically staring at his face in the mirror. 'Awful,' he decides. He stands up and pulls the drapes over his mirror so he won't have to see himself anymore.

He thinks back to what Jugo said to him the other night. He was sent to get him out. Sent by who? Why? When? Sasuke asked those questions, but he received no answers and Jugo left without another word to him. He hasn't seen the large man since that night, but the questions are still dancing in the front of his mind, driving him crazy. Was it all just a joke? Anko did tell him Jugo was crazed. Perhaps this is a new game and Sasuke is the unwilling participant. Or… is someone in the outside world really looking for him? Sasuke shakes it off, refusing to get his hopes up for something unrealistic. He has nothing. Even if he did gain freedom, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Where would he go? Where would he live? Would people come after him? How would he make money if the only thing he knows how to do is pleasure men?

Before he can finish his thoughts, there's a knock on his door and it opens without his say. Koharu ushers yet another strange man inside before shutting the door behind him and Sasuke smiles, dropping his robe.

* * *

><p>Evening approaches and Ino takes her day break, venturing out past the bridge and into the slums. She sees dirty-faced children staring at her with confusion and wonder as she enters the dank alleyway. She stops when she finds an older woman washing clothes in the muddy riverbank. "Excuse me," she says.<p>

The old woman looks up at Ino, giving her a once-over. "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find Zabuza Momochi?" she asks softly.

The woman exhales. "He'll be around these parts tonight. Come back then. People don't see him much during the day."

"All right," Ino nods her gratitude, offering a faint smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Back at Villa Joy, Sakura enters the dining area. She takes a banana before joining Sasuke in the corner of the room. "You should eat," she suggests, noting that the only thing in front of him is a glass of water.<p>

"I'm not hungry," he says.

"You're never hungry," she points out.

"Hn…" he mumbles.

"How are you?" she asks, trying to get him to speak a little more.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he returns. He's bad at this stuff, though.

Sakura understands. "I'm fine," she says. "Well… I'm not, but I will be."

"You're strong," he comments.

She smiles at the compliment, though she doesn't feel like it holds any truth. She can't help but wonder if Sasuke means it, or if he's just trying to say the right thing. "So are you," she returns nonetheless.

He lets out a cut laugh and it rings unpleasantly in sakura's ears. "I'm weak," he tells her.

She falters. "Why do you think that?"

"I let too many people play with me," he murmurs. "Koharu, Anko… I hate it, but at the same time I've grown so numb to it that it doesn't bother me as much as it should."

"If you don't let them do what they want then you'll be in a worse spot than you already are," Sakura says. "You know that. You're not being weak, you're being smart. You're doing what you're told. You're doing everything you can to _survive_."

"I don't even know if this is surviving," Sasuke admits.

"We'll be free someday," Sakura offers. "We have that to look forward to."

Sasuke exhales. "But with no money, no status and no family… We'll be back in the slums and likely dead within the year."

Sakura smiles sadly, knowing he's right.

* * *

><p>As night approaches, Ino makes her way back to the riverbank. This time, unlike last, there are no old ladies washing clothes. Instead, there's a large, broad man rinsing a giant, bloody blade in the dirty water.<p>

Ino feels nervous as she approaches him. He's pale and covered in scars. He looks dangerous, but if someone as gentle as Haku spoke so highly of him, then he can't be so bad. "Excuse me?" she calls as she nears him.

He doesn't spare her a look as he asks, "What is it?" His tone is gruff and harsh.

"Zabuza Momochi?" she questions hopefully.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm from Villa Joy," she tells him.

"And…?"

"I'm here on behalf of Haku," Ino starts.

Zabuza pauses and glances at her at the mention of the name. "What of him?"

"He passed away," she tells him, voice laced in sympathy.

Zabuza nods. "I thought as much. Why else would someone from that shit-hole be looking for me?" he lets out a cold, hard laugh and shakes his head.

"He… he wanted me to tell you something," she continues, trying to keep her tone even but it wavers.

"Yeah and what was that?" he asks, staring at her expectantly.

"He wanted you to know he was sorry…" she whispers, the words coming out pained. "I'm not sure what for…"

"He's sorry he died," Zabuza tells her knowingly.

Ino swallows the lump in her throat. "He loved you," she continues quietly. "He loved you so much… Sometimes I think you're the only reason he made it as far as he did. He was… far too sincere to be doing what he was forced to do."

Zabuza's face remains perfectly blank. "Girl, do you work in the brothel?" he asks her offhandedly.

"Kind of," she says, confused at the question. "I'm staff, not a slave."

"But you live there?" he questions further.

She nods slowly. "There's a sleeping quarters for the staff on the floor above where, um, the sex workers' rooms are."

"As thanks for delivering his message, I'm going to warn you not to be there around this time tomorrow," he says.

She tilts her head to the side, frowning. "Why?"

"Just do as I say," he tells her. "Go for a walk, go run an errand… Just find something else to do – something far away."

"Why?" she pries, not understanding where the request is coming from.

"Just _do it_," he says coldly.

"Okay," she squeaks, not wanting to argue with him about it.

"Go home, girl," he says. "Go home, get a good night's sleep and then leave. Don't tell anyone you saw me, either."

"All right," she whispers, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. When she's about to turn around, she hesitates. She stares at him for a moment – he's older and he strikes her as far more worldly than most of the people she's come in contact with. "Um," she starts, "could I ask you about something?"

"Depends what," he mutters.

"Have you heard the name Uchiha?" she pries.

"Uchiha…" he repeats gravely. "Haven't heard that one in a long time."

Her eyes widen. "So… you've heard it," she whispers.

"That entire family was massacred," he tells her easily. "I was part of the team of soldiers that went in to gas them. Ever heard of the Oto Soldier Project?"

"No," Ino confesses. "They don't really tell us about those sorts of things."

Zabuza nods slowly. "Countless kids stolen off the streets and injected with shit to make them stronger, faster, more obedient," he says with a sneer. "Let's just say... Some were more obedient than others. The effects didn't last. Something always goes wrong. Bodies either collapse, eat away at themselves or the drugs wear off. I guess I was lucky. Yeah, my body got fucked up but at least I'm still alive and I escaped. Unlike most of the others. These sorts of experiments never turn out well." Ino frowns, feeling incredibly sympathetic. Zabuza just clicks his tongue. "Don't give me that pity bullshit," he growls. "You want to know about the Uchihas? Their entire existence was erased from the world and I helped it happen. Don't give me sympathy for that. They lived quietly, but it got them nowhere. They were rumored cultists. I found out later that it was all a lie. They were beautiful and earthly people, but they weren't bad. I hear only one kid survived, huh? And he's a whore now. He's what they made him." He smirks as she falters. "Why are you asking about this, anyway? It's a dangerous thing to be prying to strangers about."

"No reason," she says meekly. "I heard the name somewhere… a long time ago. When I was a child, I lived in an orphanage in the city. The matrons told a lot of stories."

"Hm," he muses. "Yeah, that's around when it happened…"

"How sad," she sympathizes. "Why were they _really_ killed? Do you know?"

Zabuza shakes his head. "I don't ask questions. I take the money and do what I'm hired to do… but apparently there was something about them that didn't sit right with the people running this country."

"Oh…" She can't help but feel frightened for Sasuke.

Zabuza's eyes narrow at her. "About Haku…" he changes the subject. "Was he in pain?"

"No," she lies.

"Don't lie to me," he threatens, reading her easily. "You don't have a face for lying, girl."

She closes her eyes. "He was poisoned," she reveals sadly. "It was a slow death… and I like to think myself practiced in medicine but this was like nothing I've seen. It was irreversible."

Zabuza gives a long nod. "I spent years trying to get him out of that place. I guess I'm too late now."

"You kept him going," Ino offers gently. "He spoke fondly of you."

"My life doesn't mean anything now," Zabuza declares. He stands up a moment later and lifts his sword up, examining the blade before tossing it into the river. With a splash, it sinks to the bottom. "I no longer have a goal. I no longer need to be careful… Don't speak a word of this to anyone or I'll kill you."

"I won't…" Ino promises hoarsely. She doesn't doubt that the threat is sincere. Without sparing her another glance, Zabuza walks off. She watches him go, feeling saddened for him and even worse for Haku, who never got to tell Zabuza how he felt. Now it's too late – just like he said. It's so often too late. Live fast and die young, though the lives kids are living these days are hardly worth it.

Ino gets to her feet long after he's gone, brushing the dirt off her pencil skirt. She walks back to the brothel, stilettos clicking on the pavement.

* * *

><p>When tomorrow comes, Ino grows wary with each step she takes but she can't find it in herself to leave the brothel. She finds Sasuke in his room around noon. She knows she isn't supposed to be visiting him, but she needs to get the words out. She doesn't know what the future holds. "I met a man," she tells him, hovering in the doorway for a moment before closing it and wandering inside. "A man who knew of your family."<p>

"How?" Sasuke pries from his seat on his bed. "Who was he?"

"That doesn't matter," Ino whispers, "but he said... He said you were all gassed. A team of soldiers went in to murder you. It was genocide, Sasuke. In his words, something about your family didn't sit right with the people in positions of power."

Sasuke smirks bitterly at that, staring away. "Do you think it means something bad?" he wonders softly. "Do you think it means _I'm_ bad?"

"You're not," she promises. "He said you weren't and I know you're not."

"How?" he asks, looking up at her.

"Because I've come to know you," she starts gently, "and you can't possibly be bad."

* * *

><p>Ino didn't hover after that. She knew it wasn't safe. Now all she can do is worry.<p>

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Koharu snaps at her later in the day. "You're walking like you're stepping on hot coals."

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"Then get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am," Ino nods before scurrying down the hallway, but that doesn't stop her from continuously watching the time. Night is approaching. She makes her way back to the clinic and when the clock strikes seven, she hears a string of screams coming from the distance. Without hesitating, she runs, following the sounds of panic.

She runs past Sasuke's open door and he followers her with wide, curious eyes. "Ino!" he calls. "What happened?"

"I don't know yet," she chokes out fearfully.

They go down each flight of stairs and when they enters the lobby, they are greeted with immense heat. This is when Ino realizes that the building is on fire. She gasps, shielding Sasuke's body with her own as the flames spit at them.

Sasuke spots Kiba and a few other guards in the midst of the fire, extinguishers in their hands.

"Oh, God…" Sasuke whispers, taking in the damage.

Anko is shrieking directions at the men. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT NOW!" When she spots Ino, she points and growls, "You, Yamanaka! Come here and help!" Her eyes go wild once she spots Sasuke hovering behind the blond girl and she begins making her way through the flames and towards them both.

Ino's throat goes dry with fear and her heart speeds up. When Anko is close enough, rather than moving out of her way, Ino panics. She delivers a particularly hard punch to the cruel woman's face. Anko falls to the ground unceremoniously and Ino turns around, staring at Sasuke's shocked face. "Run!" she demands, but he only shakes his head. "Sasuke, you need to _run_!" she pleads.

"I-I can't…" he stutters. "I don't… I don't know where to go."

"_Anywhere_!" she shouts at him. "This part of the building is going to fall apart! This is your chance, so _go_!"

Sasuke looks up and realizes that the rafters are on fire as well. He stares back at her and asks, "What about you?"

"I'll find you," she promises him, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "Wherever you are, I'll find you. Don't worry. I won't die yet." She offers him a forced smile and nods in an attempt to reassure him. He gives her a wary nod in return, beginning to make his way out of the front entrance of the building when the front door caves in. He simply stares, stunned as the roof begins falling over his head. "NO!" he hears Ino shriek, but the words sound far away to his own ears.

He could die like this. He'd be okay with that. He closes his eyes and prepares for it, but before he gets crushed he's pushed out of the way and across the room. He smacks into the wall, cringing at the pain shooting up and down his back. His ears are ringing and when he opens his eyes, he stares at what should have been _his_ death… but instead, there's Kiba.

Sasuke stares, fully aware that his eyes have begun to leak. "No…" he whimpers. Kiba's eyes are open, but he's still and the blood coming from his head is immense. Sasuke lets out a sharp sob, unable to find it in him to move an inch. "No, no, no, no…" he keeps repeating shakily, meeting Kiba's dead stare. He wants to look away, but he can't do that either.

Ino nears him and tries to help him up, but he refuses to budge an inch. "Please, Sasuke," she cries desperately. "You're going to _die_ if you stay here!"

Across the room, Koharu enters with Jugo – her latest muscle – in tow. "Get him out of here!" Koharu shrieks immediately, pointing to Sasuke as if he's her priority. Jugo gives her a solid nod, prying Ino away from him. Ino lets out a weak sob, giving up. Without another word or a glance, she runs, exiting the brothel and vowing never to look back.

Before Sasuke can make a sound, he's whisked away by Jugo. He picks Sasuke up effortlessly, swinging him over a broad shoulder and bringing him inside. Rather than moving to the safest part of the building, Sasuke is brought to Koharu's office.

"What are we doing?" he chokes out, trying hard not to start sobbing.

Jugo sets him down and begins tearing through Koharu's office until he finds Sasuke's file. "Here," he murmurs. He stares down at the envelope with a saddened expression before handing it to Sasuke. "Hold onto it tightly."

"Okay," Sasuke whispers weakly. Jugo picks him up once more and he asks, "Where are we going?"

"I told you I was sent to free you," Jugo answers. "So, that's what we're doing. I just needed to wait for the chance and tonight… we were given the perfect one."

"But at what cost?" Sasuke asks with weary sadness. He forces himself to relax in Jugo's arms as they make their way down the corridor. All the rooms are empty by now. Everyone has been evacuated and put into the bomb shelter – everyone except those who were in the lobby. "I hope Anko is dead," Sasuke says aloud – though the words surprise him.

Jugo chuckles. "If I knew that, I would've taken care of her."

Once they reach the back exit of the brothel, Jugo sets Sasuke down. On his own two feet, Sasuke steps outside for the first time since he was a child. He feels bold on leaving, turning around and staring up at the building one last time.

"Let's go," Jugo murmurs.

Sasuke nods. He won't look back. At least, he'll try not to. He'll forget, just like he always does.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of the brothel, Ino lets out a series of miserable sobs, unsure where to go from here. She looks back and forth, frantic and desperate. She runs, nearing the bridge but afraid to go any further. Now she has no friends and she has no home. She has nothing except for the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet.<p>

"Girl," she hears a hoarse voice call.

Turning her head, she spots Zabuza. He's slumped up against the bridge railing. "You did this…" she accuses in a pained whisper, wiping dark smudges from her face.

"I did this," he confirms.

As she steps closer, she realizes that he's hurt. She bends down and peels away the scraps of his tattered shirt, examining the wounds. Bullets. Upon that, half of his abdomen has been eaten away by the fire. She cringes at the gruesome sight. "You're dying," she whispers. "How?"

"One of the bitch's men…" he murmurs slowly. "They got me on my way out…"

It doesn't surprise Ino. Security is tight at Villa Joy. "There's nothing I can do without the proper equipment."

"Yeah," is all he says.

"You'll get to see him again," she offers weakly. "Haku…"

He smiles a small, sad smile. "No…" he whispers. "I won't be going to the same place as Haku."

"You will," she insists firmly. "They say… death by fire is the purest way to go."

"Because it hurts the most? Is that redemption?" He lets out a raspy laugh. "I don't believe in that shit… but if that's true it's what I need… and if it's not true, then at least it's what I deserve."

"You'll see Haku again," she promises him once more. "Death… it's a cleansing of the soul. You'll return to your original state – your purest form… Your sins will be forgiven."

He exhales slowly, but says nothing more. It's a nice thought, but he doesn't quite believe it. He's never been one to believe in the romanticization of death. He's never been one to believe the stories about spirits lingering. He's never been one for ceremonies. He's going to hell and nothing can save his weary soul – he already knows that.


	9. Flashback: Haku and Zabuza

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Last flashback for a little while~ **

* * *

><p>It was dim and it was damp as Haku moved bare-footed across the slums. He took his matted t-shirt off when he reached the river and rinsed the mud away. On the opposite side of the river sat a large, burly man. Haku's eyes widened slightly when he noticed the massive blade. Haku had heard rumors about this man – a missionary for hire. He would kill easily with the right motivation. Motivation for most usually translated to money or whores… but this man was different. He found motivation elsewhere.<p>

The blade was soaked with blood. The man dampened a cloth in the polluted river and wiped the mess away. It didn't take much to know that blood belonged to a human.

Drip drop drip drop.

Haku watched the blood spill down the shiny blade before finally choosing to speak. "Zabuza Momochi," he said the name evenly, still staring at the man. He tried to portray confidence and eradicate his fear. It wasn't the time or the place to be afraid.

The man glanced up, staring across the river at Haku. He looked like the kind of man who would draw blood just for the sake of it. Haku couldn't help but wonder if that was true.

"That's your name, right?" he urged.

"Who wants to know?" Zabuza asked. His voice was rough and raspy, as if from lack of use.

"Me," Haku says simply, ringing out his wet t-shirt before putting it back on. The damp fabric clung to his skin, but he didn't mind the sensation. Without further hesitation, he stepped into the river and made his way across. Without fright, he stood in front of the man as he continued to wipe off his blade.

"You're not afraid," Zabuza noticed. It wasn't a question, but an unfamiliar observation.

Haku shook his head. "You kill people, right?" he asked somewhat desperately. "If I wanted…" he started anxiously, feeling his young heart palpitating. "If I gave you something… would you kill someone for me?"

"What's a kid like you got to give?" Zabuza scoffed at the offer.

"Nothing," Haku admitted reluctantly, but something about the way he carried himself made Zabuza harbour a strange sort of sympathy he's never felt before.

"Who is it?" he asked with a sigh.

"My parents," Haku answered. "I want you to kill my parents."

Zabuza stared at the child in front of him with masked shock. He stood up, slinging his blade over his shoulder. "I don't kill without reason," he said. "I'm not out to kill for stupid reasons, either. I don't need money. Money is pointless around here and nobody's got any either way. I don't need or want whores. The simply thrill of killing is enough for me, but to kill an innocent isn't rewarding. I found that out the hard way."

"How?" Haku pried and for a long time the man was silent. Haku was sure he overstepped his bound and was surprised when the man finally spoke again.

"I was in the military," he says. "I killed an entire clan of people who were said to be dangerous cultists. I went in with a team. It was genocide. We massacred children, elders, men and women. We were told not to discriminate. I never questioned my orders. I carried out the mission only to realize that what we had been told was all a lie. These people were not the dangerous ones."

And for days after that, all Zabuza could see was red. He learned then to question every man's word and every man's action.

"Are you sorry?" Haku asked.

Zabuza didn't dare respond. Instead, he changed the subject. "What crimes have you parents brought against you? Give me a good reason and I'll swing my blade."

Haku was silent for a moment. "My dad hurts me," he said vaguely, "and my mom lets him."

Zabuza paused for a moment, staring at the child. There were no bruises and he had to remind himself that not all painful experiences show on one's skin. "I see," he murmured. "Stay away tonight and I'll take care of it."

Haku nodded and turned away, continuing to walk down the riverbank.

* * *

><p>Those who harm children are the cruellest of all. It rubs Zabuza the wrong way. When he saw that faraway look in Haku's eyes and when he heard the quiet desperation in his voice, he knew what had to be done.<p>

The kill was effortless and gratifying for Zabuza, though he only had to swing his blade once to take two lives. When the deed was done, he made his way back to the river to once again clean his blade. By the water, he found Haku.

"It's done," he said, sitting next to the newly orphaned child.

"Did you make it hurt?" Haku whispered the question.

"I took their heads," Zabuza revealed easily. "One swing and they were both on the floor. Death by beheading is said to be one of the most painful deaths of all. It is said to be excruciating, but you can't scream. That's why they always have such grim and twisted looks on their faces."

Haku smiled, looking like a weight had been lifted from his mind and his body. "Thank you."

"What will you do now?" Zabuza asked the small child.

"I don't know," Haku admits. "What will _you_ do?"

"I don't know," the man echoes.

"It doesn't matter," Haku said offhandedly. "Nothing matters now. I'm free."

"Stay by my side," Zabuza requested. "If you do, no harm will come to you."

And Haku believed him. For years the two of them stood side by side and Haku watched as the man took life after life. He watched without regret, taking in each bloody mess with a studious gaze. He didn't find it wrong. Bad men and bad women deserved to be punished. They deserved to feel the pain they forced upon others. For Haku, this was rewarding. For Haku, this was redemption. For Haku, this was the most intimate form of bonding.

But that all changed when there was yet another raid. Typically he retreated to the forest with Zabuza, but one day he was late. That was his fatal mistake and, for once, Zabuza couldn't come to the rescue. Haku never blamed him, not once. From behind the brothel walls, he always knew no matter what Zabuza would keep looking for him. He always knew that one day they would be reunited once more.

In death, they both find peace. In death, they find one another.

If Zabuza could go back, he'd tell that young girl she was right. His sins were forgiven. He's with the one he loves. It's bright. He's free, he's happy and he's warm.


	10. You can't turn away family

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>When Sasuke opens his eyes, he's lying on a futon on the floor. It's dark and dank and it smells like dust, but he can't bring himself to give a damn. He stares into the dim, empty space, trying not to let the memories eat at him. It's easier said than done. The memories keep trying to chew their way back into his mind. They repeat. He feels Kiba push him out of the way. Kiba – who vowed to protect him… He kept his promise and it cost him his life.<p>

'I must be cursed,' Sasuke thinks bitterly.

Soon, a door opens and the room is flooded with a mild glow. A pale-haired man walks in with a candle in his hand. "Hey, you're awake," he states.

Sasuke doesn't respond. He simply continues to stare away into the darkest corner of the room.

"Not talking, huh?" the man asks, kneeling next to the futon. "Well, that's fine. I'll talk instead. My name is Suigetsu. You met my pal, Jugo, right?" A pause. "Well, like he probably told you – we were sent to get you out of that place. Pretty delicate situation, huh? We thought it would take a bit longer… but yesterday we were given a chance and we took it. You're a free bird now." Another pause. "Still not talking?" He sets the candle on the floor and leans closer to the brunet only to realize his eyes are leaking. "Ah…" he murmurs. "Why are you doing that?"

Sasuke closes his eyes, bringing an arm to cover his face. He just wants to be left alone. He'd give anything to go back to yesterday. It didn't have to end like this. Kiba was far too young and far too kind to go in such a way.

"I'm bad at this stuff…" Suigetsu murmurs. Sasuke hears him stand up and leave the once again dark room. No more than a minute later, a new voice enters.

"Sasuke."

It's Jugo.

"You saw something bad, hm?" he asks knowingly, kneeling. "That guy… he was your friend, wasn't he? And now he's dead."

Sasuke shudders, not wanting to hear it said out loud – it will only hit him harder.

"It might sound harsh," Jugo continues, "but it's the truth and the truth is all we've got. The sooner you face it the sooner you can move on. Don't throw away what he gave you, okay? He gave you your _life_."

"My life…" Sasuke repeats hoarsely. "What little it's worth…"

"So, he speaks," Jugo says, audibly relieved.

"It was pointless," Sasuke murmurs, feeling numb as he speaks. "I'm just someone's property. They'll find me soon enough and I'll be subdued again… forced to fuck freely. It's all I know how to do."

"Life on the run is rough," Judo empathizes, "but you get used to it. There are good parts and bad parts. I have a feeling you've been living life with just bad parts, so why don't you take a risk and hang with us for a bit? Welcome some good. We aren't completely free, but we're freer than we were before becoming escapees. Clearly that man didn't think your life was pointless. So, like I said, don't throw away what he gave you."

"Where are you from?" Sasuke asks offhandedly, finally sitting up.

"Me and Suigetsu are from labs," he answers easily. "They did experiments on us. Karin was the one to free us."

"Karin…?" Sasuke questions Jugo.

"She is from the slums," he continues. "Born and raised, she knows nothing else. She is part of a rebel group. Well, I guess me and Suigetsu are part of it now, too."

"Oh," is all Sasuke says. He's not sure what to do with that information. He's still processing. "Where are we?" he wonders after a brief pause.

"A hide out," Jugo answers. "A… safe-house, or a haven if you will."

"Oh," Sasuke says once again.

"Not one for words, huh?"

"Not really," he admits. He speaks when he's told to speak. Right now, he's being given a right to remain quieter.

Jugo rises to his feet, offering Sasuke a hand. "Why don't you come out and get something to eat. I know what it's like to grieve, but you need to force your body to move and the mind will follow."

Sasuke relents, accepting Jugo's hand and the two of them leave the room. They walk down a narrow hallway and down a flight of rickety stairs to greet a large, open living room area.

Suigetsu is sitting around a coffee table with a silver haired man and girl with long, red hair, both whom Sasuke has never seen before. The man is aged, but handsome. The girl looks cogent, with a pair of scratched up spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose and a forceful look on her face. Sasuke can tell she's in charge around here.

"Karin," Jugo says, addressing the girl. "He's up."

"He okay?" the girl named Karin asks.

"I'm fine," Sasuke bites out before Jugo can answer for him. "Don't treat me like I'm not here."

Karin smirks at his snark. "You were catatonic. We were scared you might not recover."

"I'm fine," he says again.

A pause.

"Yo," the silver haired man greets. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. This is my house. Sorry it's a bit unwelcoming. I don't use it often."

Sasuke crosses his arms, shrugging his shoulders. He's uncomfortable, but there is something familiar about the entire scenario. He's used to being around strangers. "What do you want with me?" he asks slowly, eying the three men and the redheaded woman.

"Not _that_," Jugo promises knowingly.

"What?" Suigetesu asks, not quite catching on.

"Sex, Suigetsu," Kakashi says with a dull sigh. "He thinks we want him for sex."

"I wouldn't mind breaking off a piece," Karin admits and Suigetsu recoils.

Sasuke finds it hard to admit that they're doing this simply out of good will. Suspicious of an ulterior motive, he puts it aside. He won't pry yet. Instead, he simply says, "What now, then?"

"We need to lay low right now," Karin says. "Since Villa Joy is the most highly publicized brothel in the country, it'll probably get out that one of the top workers is missing. We need to keep quiet until it blows over."

"Will it _ever_ blow over?" Sasuke wonders. "You… You don't know what she's like… When she wants something, she gets it and if she can't have it she'll _ruin_ it."

"Who are you talking about?" Karin gently pries.

"Koharu Utatane," Sasuke answers. "She's… She's ruthless."

"Yeah, we've heard," Suigetsu mutters. "We've heard that she's insane."

"She'll kill you without remorse," Sasuke continues in a whisper. "She has eyes and ears all over the town. She has connections to everyone and everything. It's impossible to hide from her. She is close with the president, too."

"Sh," Karin hushes him before he gets himself too worked up. "Listen," she starts in that same, gentle tone, "they've been searching for us for ages and they haven't even come _close_ to finding us. We always send them in the opposite direction and they lick up every false clue. Similar to her having eyes and ears all around, so do we. We know what we're doing and you're safe with us, okay?"

Sasuke simply nods and says, "Okay…" For now, he'll try not to worry. He'll offer what he can, he'll try not to be too difficult and he'll try to sleep. He'll to what he's told because that is what he's used to.

"Where are we going now, though?" Suigetsu asks, staring at Karin. "We can't stay here too long. It's small and the cops are already on Kakashi's tail about hosting runaways. This could very well be one of the first places they check."

"Don't worry," Karin promises.

"_How_?" Suigetsu exclaims.

"I know where we can go," the red-haired girl says with a smile. "We'll leave tomorrow night. For now, everyone rest up. Catch your Z's and we'll meet up when everyone is awake."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kakashi offers.

"Might want to go shopping for groceries," she says with a chuckle. "Your fridge is looking pretty empty."

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone retires. Sasuke is stuck in a room with Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin. Unlike other parts of the night, this is something he's not used to. He stands up, unable to sleep, and walks down the hallway. Downstairs, he sees Kakashi still sitting on the sofa.<p>

"Hi," the murmurs.

"Sasuke," the older man greets. "The last Uchiha…"

"I'm like a freak in a circus," Sasuke snorts with ill humor. "People would come from all over the world to fuck me… just to say they did. I guess it meant a lot – fucking the last Uchiha. Like I deserved it or something… I don't get why."

Kakashi gives him a sympathetic nod before asking, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Too crowded," the brunet says. "I can't sleep like that. I'm not used to sharing my space in that sense."

Kakashi smiles a small smile. "You can take my bed if you'd like," he offers. "I'll stay on the sofa tonight."

"I don't want to take your bed," Sasuke says.

Kakashi shakes his head. "It's fine. When I'm hiding people, I like to stay down here in case something happens."

"What could happen?" Sasuke asks, moving further into the room. He sits on the sofa next to Kakashi and meets his gaze, waiting for him to speak.

"A lot," he says sullenly. "I've had my door broken down. I've been detained. I usually make a racket so whoever I'm hosting will hear and perhaps know to run away. It works sometimes… but others…" he trails off.

"Why don't they just arrest you?" Sasuke wonders. "I mean… if you keep causing problems…"

Kakashi chuckles at that. "Well, I once had a very prominent role on the city council," he says somewhat forlornly. "I quit due to moral differences. They refused to see things the way I saw them. So I quit, but I know too much. In a way, I'm hard to kill so they don't try. Similar to Jugo and Suigetsu, I was also experimented on in my youth… However, the reason for my experimentation was quite different than theirs."

"How so?" Sasuke pries.

"Not everyone who grew up in a lab was taken from a slum. Like me, some were taken from orphanages, brainwashed and forced to be puppets for those in power." He smiles faintly before waving a dismissive hand. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure I'll get knocked down someday, but for now I'll do what I can with what I've got."

Sasuke nods along to each word, holding onto them. Kakashi is very welcoming. "Should I thank you for risking so much for us?" he asks.

A pause. "Thank me?" Kakashi questions slowly.

Sasuke gives him a pointed look. "You know what I mean."

Kakashi sighs and closes his eyes. "No," he says quietly. "I can't morally take advantage of someone in your position."

"Fine," Sasuke murmurs, feeling somewhat sour about getting rejected. "Are you married?"

"I was… once," Kakashi admits. "Her name was Harane. She died in our first year of marriage... Or, perhaps I should say she was killed. Unlike me, she was an easy target. That was my warning."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke states, though the apology is lackluster.

Kakashi simply shakes his head. "It's okay. It was a long time ago and I've had many lovers since."

"None of them stay?" Sasuke pries.

"No," Kakashi confirms. "But they don't run away. I push them away. The work I do is dangerous. I don't want to involve people who aren't directly involved. This takes priority."

Sasuke softens at the confession. This man is risking so much to help him and others in similar positions.

When the conversation dies down, Kakashi once again offers Sasuke his bed. This time, the brunet accepts and wordlessly wanders back upstairs. After opening a few doors, he finds the empty bed. It looks incredibly inviting in his tired state, though it's nothing compared to the bed he's spent most his life sleeping in. He lies down, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p>Come morning, he wakes up to the sound of silence. He gets out of bed and quietly walks downstairs. Everyone is already awake and gathered in the kitchen, their whispers echoing.<p>

"Ah, you're awake," Jugo says when he sees Sasuke hovering in the doorway.

"Come eat," Karin invites. "Kakashi has cooked us quite a spread as a parting gift."

Sasuke saunters inside, taking a seat. Kakashi gives him a plate full of food – meat, grains and greens. He eats modestly as everyone converses. The topics are light at first, but soon they move heavy and it feels to Sasuke as if they're discussing battle tactics and war plans, though it isn't quite the case.

"Don't worry," she promises him again, sensing his worry. "We aren't going to get caught. I know my way through every inch of this damn city. I know the ins and the outs of every secret passage and every not so secret passage. I know when the best times are and when the worst times are for travelling each. I've been running around here for as long as I can remember and I've never been caught – not even once. We'll leave as soon as it gets dark."

Suigetsu simply nods, eager and nervous at the same time. Jugo is thoughtful, only wondering how Sasuke will cope with such a fast-paced and frantic travel.

"So, so, so," Suigetsu urges, "Where are we going? You still haven't told us."

"Yeah," Jugo agrees. "Is it another safe house?"

"You two have been there before," she says, eying Jugo and Suigetsu with a knowing look.

"Huh?" Suigetsu questions. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Karin smiles slyly as she picks a piece of meat up with her chop sticks. Instead of answering the question, she decides to leave them hanging. "There's someone I've been watching for a while," she adds offhandedly. "We need to move quickly, though. He doesn't know we're coming, but he'll take us in. After all… you can't turn away family."


End file.
